Yours Truly
by dracos girl06
Summary: CHAPTER 10 NOW UP! Hermione and her friends are in their 6th year and everyone seems to be finding ture love, except for Hermione. But a school dance and a smiple kiss could change everything. Plz RR! (Also a HPGW)
1. Asking Questions

**A/N**: ok, this is my story. I'm letting everyone know now that I love fluffy stories so this is gunna be one of them, but there will be some chapters where there's not that much fluff. Also, I know that this is a Draco/Hermione story but in this chapter there's nothing happening between them, but I promise that in the next chapters there will be, just hang in there for me. So enjoy the story and let me know what ya think.  
  
Yours Truly  
  
Chapter One: Asking Questions  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand as a signal to dismiss all the perfects. Hermione and Ron walked back to the Gryffindor common room. They reached the Fat Lady and gave her their password ("Chocolate Frogs"), and entered into a very noisy room.  
  
Hermione and Ron searched the room and came across a couple snogging in the corner of the room, away from everyone else. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
  
They made their way through crowds of first and second years, to the spot where the couple were still going at it.  
  
"Will you two get a room!" Ron said in disgust as he sat across from the couple, seeing his best friend of almost six years, stick his tongue down his only sister's throat.  
  
Harry and Ginny stopped what they were doing and blushed deeply as they hadn't realized that they were being watched by their friends.  
  
"Er....sorry Ron." Harry said nervously, looking around the room, trying not to meet Ron's eyes.  
  
"So, what was the meeting about?" Ginny asked, trying to change the subject. She got off Harry's lap and sat in the chair next to him. She reached over and grabbed his hand, intertwining figures.  
  
"Well..." Hermione began. "Dumbledore has decided to throw a Costume Ball on Halloween night!"  
  
"Oh my God, Hermione! Are you serious!?" Ginny asked excitedly.  
  
"Uh huh!" Hermione answered. Ginny and Hermione jumped out of the chairs that engulfed them and started jumping up and down and started screaming. As they did so, the common rooms noise level suddenly died down. Everyone had stopped what they were talking about and looked Hermione and Ginny's way. Not long after it got quiet, the two teenaged girls noticed the sudden silence and saw all eyes in the room were on them. The girls looked at each other as everyone resumed their conversations, and the girls laughed at each other. Harry and Ron looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and at the same time said, "girls."  
  
Ginny and Hermione excused themselves and went to their rooms to discuss costume possibilities, and left Harry and Ron sometime to talk, since they didn't get much time to do that, now that Harry was now a little preoccupied with Ginny.  
  
"So another ball for the girls to make a fuss over with, huh?" Harry asked as he moved his seat closer to Ron in order to hear him better, as the volume in the common room only increased.  
  
"Yeah. You planning on going with my sister?"  
  
"Wouldn't dream about going with anyone else. I take it your gonna ask Morgan?"  
  
But before Ron can answer, he heard a soft voice come from behind him.  
  
"Ask Morgan what?"  
  
Ron turned to find a young girl, 16 years of age. She had light brown hair, shoulder length with high lights. She had soft curls hanging from one side of her head all the way to the other. She had a few hanging loosely in front of her face, framing it. She stood at a about 5' 5", curves in all the right places and a very athletic body with a small frame. Her eyes were sapphire blue and very deep. But her best feature was her smile. A smile that anyone would recognize a mile away. A smile no one could ever forget. A smile that could melt a man who was lucky enough to come across it.  
  
Ron smiled as he got up and ran towards Morgan, the love of his life.  
  
"Let's go somewhere more quiet and talk." Ron said innocently.  
  
"Um.....ok?" Morgan said with confusion on her face and in her voice.  
  
"Meet you at dinner mate!" Ron yelled as he and Morgan walked out of the common room with his arm protectively around his girlfriend's small waist. Harry rolled his eyes. 'So much for catching up on things,' he said to himself and was now trying to make conversation with Neville.

"Ron, where are we going?"  
  
"To the library. I want to talk to you, that's all." Ron said as he tightened his grip on her waist.  
  
They continued to walk in silence and before they knew it, they were walking into the library. Luckily for them, there was practically no one in there.  
  
Ron knew about a corner in the library where he was sure they would get as much privacy as they wanted and no one would bother them. He grabbed a hold of Morgan's hand and led her towards this "secret corner" of his. He sat down against the wall and motioned for her to sit down as well. She sat in between his legs and Ron wrapped his arms lovingly around her.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked still wondering why he wanted to be alone with her.  
  
But she never got her answer. Instead, Ron's lips met hers in a sweet and tenderly kiss. Ron loved kissing her. She was Ron's drug and reason for living, he could never get enough of her.  
  
He continued to kiss her and he was getting too excited. Morgan finally broke the kiss and she looked at him.  
  
"Slow down there, tiger. I thought we came here to talk?"  
  
As much as she wanted to continue, she wanted to know why he dragged her to the library.  
  
Ron smiled at her.  
  
"Do you love me?" He asked seriously.  
  
"Ron! Of course I love you, why would you think otherwise?" She asked, she was shocked and hurt at this question, after countless times of telling him that she loved him more than life it's self.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure. And I want you to know that I love you deeply. I can't imagine living without you. I can't even breathe properly when I'm not with you." As he finished, he kissed her on the forehead and looked into her eyes.  
  
She smiled and his heart skipped a beat. There it was. The one thing that made her look so angelic and so beautiful. The one thing that set her apart from all the other girls he has even known. That smile. The one that without a doubt drove him mad. He kissed her again and again he was getting excited. She didn't stop him this time. But this time, he unwillingly broke the kiss.  
  
"Can I ask you one more thing?" He asked, smiling down on her.  
  
"Anything, Ron." She replied  
  
"Will you go to the Costume Ball with me?"  
  
"What Costume Ball?"  
  
"The Costume Ball that Dumbledore is having the prefects arrange on Halloween Night."  
  
"I would love to go to with you. We can decide on what to go as tomorrow."  
  
"Excellent." He said.  
  
Once again, both Ron and Morgan were lost in a mind blowing kiss. His hands were traveling and wondering up and down the inside of her thighs, as her hands were going though his soft, wild red hair, making it messier than it already was. Things were getting hot......and fast. She then suddenly realized that they were still in the library and stopped him because she felt weird doing anything in there.  
  
"Come on, Ron." She said trying to catch her breath. "Let's go get something to eat."  
  
"Oh, fine." He said, annoyed at the fact that he had to stop. "But you owe me."  
  
"I promise, I'll make it up to you sometime." She said slyly and a smirk was making it's way across her lips.  
  
"I'm counting on it." With that he got up and reached out his hand in a gesture to help her up.  
  
With one last quick kiss on the lips, she grabbed his hand and led him out of the library and into the Great Hall for some well deserved dinner and to catch up with their friends.

Ron and Morgan found a seat with their friends. Harry and Ginny were naturally all over each other. Harry had his hand on Ginny's back, rubbing it up and down from underneath her shirt. Hermione was trying to make conversation with them even though she knew it was no use.  
  
Ron sat next to Hermione as Morgan sat across from him. Ron forced Ginny and Harry to contain themselves so they can eat decently.  
  
They began to make plans for tomorrow since it was finally going to be a Saturday after a long week of teachers, homework and essays, when suddenly Dumbledore arose from his seat to make a announcement. As he stood, the Hall got quite and fast, awaiting for his words.  
  
"This afternoon, as some of you are already aware of by now, the perfects and I have decided to throw a Costume Ball on Halloween night. The house elves will be in charge of the decorations. Further more, to give time to prepare for the night, all classes that day, will be canceled." The whole Hall went mad with cheers and clapping. After a few minutes, he raised his hands for them all to settle down again so he can finish. "Now, with that said, I wish you all a goodnight."  
  
Shortly after the Hall began to clear as it emptied out with girls chatting excitedly about plans for the night with costume ideas and who to go with. The Gryffindor common room was now empty and quite as apposed to before. The only ones left were Hermione, Ron and Morgan. But it wasn't before long when the two girls decided to head off to bed. Ron walked them to their rooms and they said their goodnights. As Ron walked into his room, he noticed that there was someone missing.  
  
In the girl's room, Ginny had a feeling like someone was standing next to her, but when she went to look, there was no one there. Her heart began to beat faster as she saw the curtain surrounding her bed was being pushed back. She was trying to yell for help, to get the other's up, but she couldn't find her voice. Her eyes grew wider with fear as she felt someone climb into the bed and saw that the covers slowly rising over her head. She wanted to scream, she wanted to run, but the only thing she could do was sit there and watch in horror.  
  
Finally, after being completely submerged under the covers, Harry took off his father's very trusty, very useful invisibility cloak, revealing a huge grin upon his face.  
  
"HARRY! Oh, Merlin! You scared me to death! Don't do that again!" Ginny said trying as hard as possible not to wake her roommates, but punched him playfully in the arm.  
  
"Sorry Gin......you should have........seen your face.......priceless!" Harry managed to say through fits of laughing. Once he finally calmed down, he spoke again. "I couldn't sleep so I had to see you."  
  
Ginny moved closer to him and he put one arm around her and was holding her hand while the other one was rubbing the nearest arm, calming Ginny.  
  
Ginny turned to face Harry, she looked him in the eye and told him seriously, "I love you."  
  
Harry smiled. A warm feeling came over him as it always did when she told him that, and he loved it, just like he loved her. "I love you more."  
  
She leaned up and gave him a kiss. She rested her head on his chest while he was lightly rubbing circles on the top of her shoulder blade with the tip of his finger. Harry finally broke the comfortable silence.  
  
"Would you like to go to the Costume Ball with me, Gin?" He asked, whispering in her ear.  
  
"No, I wouldn't like it."  
  
"Oh." He said disappointedly  
  
"I'd love it."  
  
Ginny knew he had liked her second answer better because Harry had tightened his grip around her. She smiled to herself and soon fell asleep in his arms for the rest of the night.  
  
**A/N**: ok so theres the first chapter...what do ya think? A little slow I know but it will get better. Plz review n let me know what ya think.  
  
Chapter 2: Loneliness 


	2. Loneliness

**A/N**: hey! First I wanna say thanx to all of those who reviewed! I was so happy to hear that you guyz were liking it so far! But the best is yet to come!  
  
**Recap**: Dumbledore announces that there is a Costume Ball on Halloween night....Harry asks Ginny, she says yes.....Ron asks Morgan, she says yes....n that's pretty much it. Now on with the next chapter!!  
  
Yours Truly  
  
Chapter 2: Loneliness  
  
After countless attempts of trying to sleep, Hermione got frustrated. She untangled herself from her sheets and kicked them off her and got out of bed. The only source of light in the room was from the full moon. The moon was really bright and it seemed so close that you can just reach out and touch it. Hermione walked over to the window as she wrapped herself tightly in her throw blanket. She sat on the windowsill and looked at the moon. She let out a deep sigh when she felt it. A very familiar pain she always got in the center of her chest. It was the familiar pain of loneliness.  
  
Even though she would always have her best friends by her side whenever she needed them, Harry and Ron could never give her the kind of love that a girl like Hermione needs, as close to them as she might be. Even her past boyfriends never seemed to have closed that gap in her heart.  
  
Then, Hermione finally realized something that most 16 year old girls dreaded. What if there's no one out there for her to feel complete with? What if she was destined to go though the rest of her life alone? Hermione didn't like the thought of living through the rest of her life with this horrible feeling in her chest. After one last look at the moon and cleaning her face clean from any trace of tears, she climbed back into her bed and feel asleep.  
  
The next morning was finally a Saturday. At 9:45 in the morning, Hermione started to flutter her eyes open to see a bright stream of light coming in from though the window, causing her to squint and moan in pain as her eyes saw light for the first time that day. She rubbed her eyes and blinked continuously as they got used to the mornings sun. She made her way towards the bathroom, took a surprisingly quick shower and got dressed. She put on a pain of simple light blue jeans and a soft pink top. She muttered a spell and her hair went from making her look like a drowned rat to a sexy teenager. Her hair was up in a messy bun with random strands hanging down. She was staring and admiring how nice she looked in the mirror when an extremely familiar voice brought her out of her trance.  
  
"You look absolutely stunning today." The voice said.  
  
Hermione looked around but saw that she was the only one in the room. She heard it again.  
  
"It's so you. It brings out your curves and it's so girly, but in a good way. No one gets to see how nicely you're clothes fit because of those school robes." The voice sounded so much like her own. Was she talking to herself and didn't realize it?  
  
"I'm right in front of you."  
  
Hermione looked up, but saw nothing but her reflection.  
  
"Well, that's what you get for staring at the mirror for so long, Hermione, you start to hear voices." She told herself.  
  
"Oh, no! Your not hearing voices, I'm really talking to you."  
  
Hermione looked closer and saw her reflection smile at her.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know the mirrors did that here."  
  
"This is Hogwarts! Nothing is as ever as it seems."  
  
"Right, so why am I acting so surprised?" She said laughing at her stupidity.  
  
Hermione's reflection shrugged her shoulders and said, "Well, what are you waiting for?! Go and show the boys what they can't have!"  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded and walked out of her room and into the nearly empty common room. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, a piece of parchment was charmed to fly towards her when she got there and that's exactly what it did. On the outside of it, it read 'Hermione'. She opened it up and read it.  
  
_ Mione,  
  
Well good morning sleepy head! Thought you'd never get up. Must have been a rough night for you. Any ways, the boys, Morgan and I have decided to go into Hogsmeade today. Apparently most students wanted to go today so Dumbledore arranged a last minute trip. The carriages leave at 10:15 so hurry up and meet us outside the Great Hall!  
Love alwayz,  
Ginny_  
  
Hermione looked over to the clock that was on the shelf over the fire place and it read 10:10.  
  
"Shit! I only have five minutes to get down there!" she shrieked. She grabbed her heavy cloak and headed out though the portrait hole.  
  
She ran down the corridor very fast and turned the corner a little too fast and before she knew it, she felt an incredible force knock her to the ground. For a while all she saw was blackness and she had a hard time catching her breath. After about a minute of trying to figure out where she was or where she was going, she saw the person who she hit. She looked at him and thought, 'Oh, Merlin! This is just what I need right now, insults from Malfoy!'. But she never heard the harsh words that he usually spat at her.  
  
Draco stood up and smoothed out his robes and handed his hand out to offer her help in getting up. She looked at his hand, then up at Draco, then back down again at his hand and a confused look came across her face.  
  
"I promise Granger, I don't bite, and I have had all my shots." He said, still waiting for her to grab his hand.  
  
Hermione couldn't figure this out, it didn't make sense. Why was he, Draco Malfoy, a pureblood and only son to Lucius Malfory, was being nice to her, Hermione Granger, a muggle born, and offering her help.  
  
She went against her better judgment and accepted his offer.  
  
"Um...thanks Draco." She looked down and noticed that they were still holding hands and she slightly blushed and hoped that Draco didn't noticed. He didn't noticed that she was blushing but did noticed that they were still holding hands as well and he finally found the Malfoy in him.  
  
"Just watch where your going from now on Granger." He said through narrow eyes, locking his with hers. 'Wow, for a mudblood, she looks really good! I wonder what it would be like to have those perfect lips against mine and what it would be like just to...wait what! Draco! Stop thinking about her like that! She's a mudblood for crying out loud! Get yourself out of there before people start to get the wrong idea.' He snatched his hand out of Hermione's and walked down the corridor and out of sight, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts.  
  
'That was weird', she thought. But before she could think anything more of it, she remembered she had to be somewhere. And once again she was speeding down the stairs and ran towards where her friends were waiting impatiently for her.  
  
"Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm late!"  
  
"That's ok, Hermione, as long as your hear." Harry said with a smile on his face.  
  
A few seconds after that, they were loading into the carriages and were making their way towards Hogemeade.  
  
"So where should we start first?" Ron asked as he tightened his cloak from around his neck to be warmer.  
  
"The Three Broomsticks?" Ginny asked through shivering teeth.  
  
"Sounds like a great idea. Let's warm up a bit before we start shopping. Here you go love." Harry said as he took off his over cloak wrapping it around Ginny and rubbing her shoulders to get the cold out of her body.  
  
"Thanks Harry, but are you sure you're going to be warm enough?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm used to flying though this weather. Besides, if I get cold, I have you to warm me up." He whispered that last part in her ear, making her smile slyly.  
  
They walked into the Three Broomsticks and made their way through the crowd and grabbed on of the last remaining seats. Hermione, Ron and Morgan ordered a round of Butter Beers while Harry and Ginny had a couple of Screamin Dragons (an alcoholic drink) since they were of age.  
  
After an hour of chatting and drinking, the five of them made their way down the street to a costume store for all occasions to get what they needed for the upcoming ball.  
  
45 minutes and 20 different outfits, Ginny and Harry finally decided to go as Danny and Sandy from the muggle movie Grease that Hermione keeps talking about and Ron and Morgan decided to go as Romeo and Juliet.  
  
Hermione watched as her best friends were picking out matching costumes with the one that they loved and she started to feel like a 3rd wheel...feeling lonely. She blinked back the tears that were on the verge of running freely down her rosy cheeks. 'Come on, Hermione, pull yourself together. Put on a happy face and don't let it show that your hurting', she told herself before drawing her attention back to her friends.  
  
"Hermione, are you ok?" Morgan asked as she handed her outfit over to Ron.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, just tired, didn't sleep much last night, that's all." She half lied. "Are we ready to go?"  
  
"Just about, we're just going to pay for everything and then we're going to go and stock up on sweets." Morgan said sitting down next to her friend. "How come you didn't get anything for the ball?"  
  
"Oh, that's 'cause my mum is making my costume."  
  
"What are you going as?"  
  
"You shall see that night." She smiled. "Listen, why don't you go with Ron, Harry and Ginny to get sweets and I'll go and reserve seats back at the pub and you guys can meet me there when your done."  
  
"Sounds good! See you soon!"  
  
As they left the store, the four of them went one way while Hermione went the other. As she entered, she was relieved that it wasn't as hectic as it was the last time she was in there. She grabbed some seats and sat down and covered her face in her hands. She rubbed her eyes in exhaustion and looked around the pub. She stopped and felt uneasy when she saw a pair of deep icy blue eyes staring at her. She quickly looked away and when she thought it was safe, she looked back up again and again she saw the same pair of eyes staring at her. Then, a smirk found it's way across Draco's lips.  
  
Hermione looked behind to see if someone Draco knew was standing behind her, but there was nothing but wall there. She steadily grew uncomfortable as he slowly walked towards her. He was making his way closer and closer to her until...  
  
"Sorry we took as long. It got really busy in there." Came Ginny's voice.  
  
"Oh, um...that's ok. I wasn't waiting long anyway." She answered. She looked beyond Ginny's head and looked towards Draco's way. He stopped walking towards her when her friends showed up. He gave her one last smirk and walked out.  
  
Hermione and her friends spent the rest of their Hogsmeade trip in the pub drinking and laughing away. Harry and Ginny were all over each other getting drunker and drunker by the minute, and Ron and Morgan were keeping their public display G rated and made conversation with Hermione.  
  
As it grew darker and got later, they decided it was time to get back to Hogwarts. The ride home consisted of Ron and Morgan in a serious snogging session as well was Harry and Ginny, leaving Hermione looking out the window, keeping to her thoughts. A carriage came along next to them and Hermione took a quick glace to the window next to hers and she did a double take. The second time around she noticed who it was and she froze. The person in the next window smiled and winked at her and all she could do was sit there in total shock. 'He didn't really wink at me did he? NO! Oh my God Hermione! This is Draco! Of coarse he didn't wink at you!' She told herself as his carriage picked up speed and was soon out of sight.  
  
Once at Hogwarts, they went straight up to their dorms. Morgan and Ginny went to their boyfriends rooms and spent the night with them, leaving Hermione to make the walk to the girls room by herself.  
  
She changed into her pajamas and crawled underneath her covers. She closed her curtains around her bed and said a simple silencing charm. She thought about how happy her friends were when they were with the one that they loved, and she cried herself to sleep.  
  
**A/N**: aww...poor Hermione! Hope things get better for her! Ne wayz...review and let me know how it's going!  
  
**POA IS FINALLY COMING OUT TOMORROW**!! Can you believe it?!?!?!? It looks really good! I've waited a whole year for this damn movie to come out! I was suppose to see it tonight with my friends but it didn't work out that way so now I'm gunna have to wait another day. It was the best book ever! Well...it's close between the 3rd n the 5th one...I think the 5th one would have been better if a certain person didn't die! Could u believe I cried at that part! He was one of my fav characters!  
  
Next: Chapter 3: Behind the Mask 


	3. Behind the Mask

**A/N**: hey there! OMG! On Friday night I went with my family and two of my best friends to see POA and man was it _amazing_! They did cut out a lot from the book and they were moving really fast but it was amazing! I enjoyed every last second of it and I plan on seeing it another 5 times, lol. The only thing I didn't like was the ending, it was out of place, but other than that, it was better than the fist two! If u haven't seen it, I advise you to do so sometime soon! Ne wayz... I wanna give some person thanks out to those who reviewed...  
  
notamonkey128: glad you like it...I love mushy stuff too! Yes, I do know that they aren't suppose to go into each other's rooms but I had to bend the rules a little to make it fit.  
  
Kole17: yea, I love Tom Felton too! He is my god! I was so excited when me n some close friends got to see him at the NYC Premiere! And we lost it when he came over to us n we got his auto! Let me tell u...he uses axe!! Hehe  
  
danschickie: I'm really glad u think I'm a good writer, I really don't think I am, but I'm glad your enjoying the story...keep reading, I promise it gets better n in return I'll read yours as well.  
  
**Recap**: Hermione is feeling lonely cuz she, unlike her best friends, has no one to be with romantically. She has a few encounters with none other than Draco Malfoy. During a last minute trip at Hogsmeade, Ginny and Harry decide to go to the Costume Ball as Sandy and Danny while Ron and Morgan decide to go as Romeo and Juliet. But what about Hermione?  
  
Now...on with the next chapter!  
  
Yours Truly  
  
Chapter 3- Behind the Mask  
  
The days until the Halloween Ball went by quickly and before everyone knew it, it was in less than two hours away. Classes that day were of course canceled so the students could get ready....well, mainly just the girls.  
  
While the boys of Gryffindor were down stairs playing some chess, the girls were running this way and that trying to complete their outfits for the night. Hermione, Ginny and Morgan locked themselves in the prefect bathroom so they wouldn't be bothered and they could do whatever they needed to do and take as much time as they needed.  
  
Since Ginny was dressing up as Sandy, she wore tight black leather pants with black heels and a black shirt and the sleeves coming down her shoulders. She charmed her hair to where it was slightly curled at the end and Hermione did her make up, making it look natural, like she didn't have any on at all. Besides her red hair, Ginny looked like Sandy in the picture Hermione gave her.  
  
"You look great Gin!" Hermione said while putting the finishing touches on Ginny's make up. "Morgan, you're my next victim."  
  
Morgan was going as Juliet. She wore a cosset under her dress making her chest look slightly bigger than it already was. Her dress was black with red crisscross at the top and the bottom was extremely slimming and it was blood red and a pair of black comfortable black slip on shoes. Her hair was straight and it was half up and half down and the half pony tail was braded. Hermione did her make up beautifully. She used a gray eye shadow and had it darken to almost black at the end of her eyes, and added some shimmer to it, giving it a smoky effect. She added a deep red lipstick to match her dress and Hermione's work was done.  
  
"Thanks Hermione!" Morgan said as she got up and walked over to the mirror. "Wow! You did an amazing job! I love it!" And she gave Hermione a hug.  
  
"Any time. Now it's my turn to get dressed. I'll be right back." With that Hermione walked into her room and closed the door. A half hour went by until Hermione finally emerged from the door.  
  
"Shit Hermione! You look amazing!" Ginny shouted with excitement.  
  
Hermione decided to dress as a pirate for this wonderful event. However she gave this costume a kick to it. She wore the usual white shirt with black strips going across it. The sleeves were torn and there were rips and holes randomly on her shirt and it came down just above her bellybutton, revealing her navel piercing. She wore a black skirt that had tares at the end and it flared up when she spun around. On her feet were black heels and fish net stockings on her legs. Her hair was straight and in a high pony tail with a red bandanna. She had on black eye shadow and eyeliner. She muttered two simple charms, one after the other. Seconds later she was dirty and she had tattoos randomly placed on her body.  
  
"Bloody brilliant, Hermione! You look wonderful! Absolutely amazing!" Morgan said with her eyes wide open as well as her mouth. Ginny was just as speechless and the only thing she was able to do was nod her head in agreement.  
  
"Thanks, do you really think so?" she asked looking down at her outfit.  
  
"Definitely." Ginny said after finally finding her voice.  
  
"Come one, let's go down stairs to meet the boys." Morgan suggested. Hermione and Ginny agreed and made their way down to the common room.  
  
Harry and Ron were at the bottom of the stairs waiting for what seemed like forever for the girls.  
  
Ginny was the first to come down and Harry could have sworn it was an angel. She took his breath away with everything about her.  
  
"Wow Gin! I'm speechless! You look amazing." Harry said as he grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle kiss.  
  
"Can those pants be anymore tighter?!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Leave me alone Ron! I wouldn't be talking if I was you!" Ginny retaliated with. "You look good too though Harry...very sexy."  
  
Harry smiled. He was wearing blue jeans with a simple plan white shirt and his hair was charmed to have the same up-do as Danny did. Harry held out Ginny's jacket open and slipped it on her, and she did the same to him. Hers was pink with her name sown on the front with 'Pink Lady' on the back. His was black and that too had his name on the front, but the back said 'T- Bird'. She turned, faced her wonderful boyfriend and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Can you two please save it for when your alone?!" Ron said covering his eyes with his hands.  
  
"Oh leave 'em alone Ron! There're in love."  
  
Ron turned around to see who was talking to him. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes came in contact with a beautiful sight. And he smiled.  
  
"Wow." He said barely above a whisper. He walked towards her and she turned around, modeling the whole outfit for him. "You look great." He said while putting a necklace around her small neck.  
  
"Why thank you Ronald." She looked him up and down and smiled. "You look charming yourself."  
  
"Thanks." He said blushing slightly. He was wearing dark brown tights, a plain white shirt with a thin green sleeveless vest over it with two buttons a the top, the white shirt showing from under the vest by the sleeves and collar. For shoes, he wore think black comfortable slip-ons.  
  
"This is probably the only time anyone is gonna see me like this." He said grabbing Morgan's hand.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, you really do look great." Came Hermione's voice from behind him as she made her way down the stairs.  
  
"Hermione, you look very sexy!"  
  
"Thanks, you really think so?"  
  
And everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, I can't take all the credit. My mum made the outfit. But thanks. So are we ready to go?"  
  
"Before you go, can I get a few quick pic of you guys?" Colin popped out and asked, holding up his camera.  
  
"Sure" Ginny said  
  
They all got close and posed. They saw a blinding flash and rubbed their eyes.  
  
"Thanks guys! Now can I get one of the couples?" he asked.  
  
A few pictures rapidly turned to a few hundred. He got one of just Ginny and Harry, one of just Ron and Morgan, one of Ginny, Morgan with Harry and Ron's arms around the girls waist, one of just the girls and then one of just the guys.  
  
"Brilliant! I'll give you all copies. Have fun tonight!"  
  
"Thanks Col! We will!" Ginny said.  
  
The five of them finally got out of the common room and made their way down to the Great Hall with big white dots still before their eyes.

-----------------  
  
When they walked in the Great Hall, it was like they waked out into the forest. The ceiling was charmed to look like the night sky. It was cloudy, and the moon was shinning bright. The wall was replaced by trees with red eyes popping out every now and then. Throughout the room, there were tons of smaller tables instead of the usual four long house tables. In the middle of all the tables was the dance floor with a big light shinning in the center of it. On the stage the band that Dumbledore hired, The Time Turners, were setting up.  
  
The five of them got a table and started to eat some chips that were already placed on the table, when Dumbledore took the stage. He took his wand from his robe pocket and pointed it to his throat. Purple streams of light came out form the end of his wand and he began to talk.  
  
"Welcome all to the Halloween Ball." He began, his voice ten times it's usual volume. "As you can tell, tonight's band will be The Time Turners. Now all I ask is for you to enjoy your night and to have a blast."  
  
With that said the three guys behind the Headmaster started a fast song and the main food appeared on the students plates. Some dug in and piled the colorful food onto their plates and others dragged their date on the dance floor. The five decided to eat and get their energy up and ready for a whole night of dancing.  
  
After about ten minutes, the girls couldn't take sitting around anymore. They pried the boys from their food and yanked them to the dance floor. Once they got into the beat of the song, the boys were glad that they were there with their girlfriends instead of stuffing their faces.  
  
While the couples were dancing close with each other, Hermione was having some luck with the guys herself. She danced with every guy who asked her to. She was even planning on dancing with Harry and Ron later...if she could get them away from their girlfriends.  
  
After dancing with a 6th year Hufflepuff, she excused herself and went back to her table to have something to drink to get herself reenergized. She sat, sipping her drink and she saw her friends dancing closely during a slow song. She sighed and wished she had someone.  
  
"Is Miss Granger enjoying herself?" came Dobby's squeaky voice.  
  
"Hello Dobby. Yes, I am having a wonderful time. You guys did a marvelous job with the decorations." Hermione complimented him.  
  
"Thanks Miss. Please excuse me, Dobby needs to get back to work. Please enjoy the rest of your night." He said as he bowed his head to bid Hermione a goodbye.  
  
The next two songs were slow ones and she danced them with Harry and Ron. She was in the middle of dancing with Neville when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around only to come face to face with a tall man dressed in all black with a black cape, a black cowboy like hat and a piece of black silk cloth that went across over his face with two holes for his eyes so he could see, and it tied around to the back of his head. The only thing visible was his eyes and his mouth.  
  
"May I cut in?" he asked in a mysterious voice.  
  
"Do you mind Neville?" She asked.  
  
"Not at all. Thanks for the dance." He thanked her and she gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
Hermione and her mystery man were dancing real close to a fast playing song, one body going into the others as if it were one and they were both enjoying themselves. 'He's a really good dance. I wonder if I've seen him before,' she thought to herself. Then when that song was over, a slow song came on and he grabbed her waist to pull her closer to him. Hermione put her arms around his neck and took in his sent. 'Oh, Merlin, he smells good.'  
  
As they danced slowly together, Hermione was listening to the words of the music.  
  
_So many times I thought I hold it in my hands  
  
but just like grains of sand  
  
love slipped through my fingers  
  
so many nights I asked the Lord above  
  
Please make me lucky enough to find a love that lingers  
  
Something keeps telling me that you could be my answered prayer  
  
you must be heaven sent, I swear  
  
cuz...  
  
Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
  
something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
  
could it be true is this what God has meant for me?  
  
cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me  
  
yeah yeah...something like you  
  
Girl in your eyes I feel your fire burn  
  
oh your secrets I will learn  
  
even if it takes forever  
  
with you by my side i can do anything  
  
I don't care what tomorrow brings as long as we're together  
  
my heart is telling me that you could be my meant to be  
  
I know it more each time we touch  
  
cuz...  
  
Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
  
something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
  
could it be true is this what God has meant for me?  
  
cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me  
  
Something magical (something magical)  
  
something spiritual (something spiritual)  
  
something stronger than the two of us alone  
  
something physical  
  
something undeniable (undeniable)  
  
nothing like anything (anything) that i've ever known  
  
cuz...  
  
Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
  
something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
  
could it be true is this what God has meant for me?  
  
cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me  
  
Something happened...ohhhh, can't believe that you happened to me  
  
hey yeah..._  
  
The song ended and a tear fell from her check because once again she was feeling sorry for herself and the song didn't help much. The mystery man that she was with saw the tear shine from all the lights around them, and he took a finger to her chin and lifted it up so she was looking at him. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped the lonesome tear with his thumb.  
  
"Please don't cry." He whispered. "Would you like to go outside and get some air?"  
  
Hermione gave a weak smile and nodded. He took her small hand in his and led her out of the Great Hall, through the big oak doors, and out into the bitter cold and sat down on a near by bench. Hermione was wearing almost nothing and started to shiver uncontrollably.  
  
"Here, let me help you with that." He took off his cape and wrapped it around her. "All better?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks"  
  
'Who is this? How come I've never seen him before? Well, he must play Quidditch, he's body is nicely toned.' She thought to herself, looking him up and down trying to figure out who he can possibly be.  
  
"So have I seen you before?" she finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"You might have."  
  
"What year are you?"  
  
"6th"  
  
"Do we have classes together?"  
  
"Two or three."  
  
"Do you play Quidditch?"  
  
"What is this, 21 questions?"  
  
"Yes, now answer the question."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Hermione got up from the bench and started to walk towards him to see if there was anything about him that she can recognize him with when she tripped over a rock that was sticking out of the ground. She went flying forward and into him, knocking him down, and they were on the floor, she was on top of him.  
  
They both made eye contact for a while, getting lost in each others eyes and Hermione could feel his heart beat increase rapidly. He lifted his head up to meet hers and the gap between them slowly closed. He looked down at her lips until they were inches apart and they could feel the warmth of the others breath. He gave her one last look in her chocolate eyes to make sure she wanted it as much as he did. He moved closer to her and she closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. He forced himself up the last inch that was between them and their lips touched in a soft small kiss. They pulled apart and looked at each other. He smiled and kissed her again, only this time it was longer and harder.  
  
A minute later, the kiss got really serious and Hermione felt something more than just tongue in the kiss. She felt alive. She felt as though she was being born all over again. She felt complete.  
  
Hermione pulled out of the kiss and stood up. Following her lead, he did the same.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He didn't answer her but just stood there. He reached up and took off his hat, but it didn't help Hermione much. She reached behind his head and untied the piece of black cloth that was over his face and slowly peeled it away.  
  
Realizing who he was, she gasped and her eyes widened.  
  
**A/N**: ...dun dun dun... who is this mysterious man ? I know I know! When will you know....hmmm....the next time I decide to update! So until next time....r&r plz  
  
Come on...how can u not know who's behind the mask ;)


	4. Just A Name

**A/N**: since I have no finals to take today n there was no need for me to go into school, I decided to be nice n give my lovely fans another chapter! So again, thank you all who reviewed! It really means a lot to me!  
  
**Let's recap, shall we:  
**  
**Hermione got up from the bench and started to walk towards him to see if there was anything about him that she can recognize him with when she tripped over a rock that was sticking out of the ground. She went flying forward and into him, knocking him down, and they were on the floor, she was on top of him.  
  
They both made eye contact for a while, getting lost in each others eyes and Hermione could feel his heart beat increase rapidly. He lifted his head up to meet hers and the gap between them slowly closed. He looked down at her lips until they were inches apart and they could feel the warmth of the others breath. He gave her one last look in her chocolate eyes to make sure she wanted it as much as he did. He moved closer to her and she closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. He forced himself up the last inch that was between them and their lips touched in a soft small kiss. They pulled apart and looked at each other. He smiled and kissed her again, only this time it was longer and harder.  
  
A minute later, the kiss got really serious and Hermione felt something more than just tongue in the kiss. She felt alive. She felt as though she was being born all over again. She felt complete.  
  
Hermione pulled out of the kiss and stood up. Following her lead, he did the same.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He didn't answer her but just stood there. He reached up and took off his hat, but it didn't help Hermione much. She reached behind his head and untied the piece of black cloth that was over his face and slowly peeled it away.  
  
Realizing who he was, she gasped and her eyes widened...  
**  
_...now on to the next chapter..._  
  
Yours Truly  
  
Chapter 4 Just A Name  
  
"Draco...." She said barely above a whisper.  
  
"Yeah....it's me."  
  
Hermione just stood there, not knowing what to do or say. Draco took a step towards her and she took a step back. A tear came rolling down her cheek and all he wanted to do was comfort her. He made another attempt towards her and again she stepped back and she ran back towards the castle.  
  
"Hermione! Wait!" He shouted out after her. But she kept going and she quickened her pace. She ran back into the castle and up the stairs with Draco hot on her tail.  
  
"Hermione would you please stop and talk to me!" he said still trying to catch up to her.  
  
Hermione was a few feet from the Fat Lady when she realized that she still had his cape on her. She untied it and dropped it on the floor by the Fat Lady. She gave her the password and ran into her common room. Draco made it up the stairs just in time to see Hermione run through the portrait and watch it shut in his face when he was only inches away.  
  
He turned on his heel to make his way down to the dungeons when he slipped and he was soon on the floor. He looked down at his feet and saw that his feet were tangled up in his cape that he stepped on and didn't realize it. He untangled himself, picked up his cape, and made his way down the stairs.  
  
Hermione on the other hand continued to run until she got to her dorm. She kicked off her heels and climbed into bed. She got underneath her covers and started to cry. So many things were going through her head that it was the only thing she could think to do.  
  
------  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up with a throbbing headache and she wasn't sure why. She threw off the covers and when she looked down and saw that she was still in the outfit from the night before, events from the pervious night flashed in her head and remembered what caused her to wake up with that headache.  
  
She remembered. She remembered dancing with him and having a good time. She remembered how safe and right it felt being held so close to him and how intoxicating he smelt. She remembered the kiss.  
  
'This has to be a joke someone is playing at. It doesn't make sense. But the kiss Hermione, the kiss was real, you know it was,' she argued with herself in her head until her headache worsened.  
  
"Bloody hell. I need a hot shower and something for this headache." She said loudly to herself. She grabbed her shower things and headed towards the bathroom. Shortly after she came out feeling a lot better than she did before, she got dressed, did her hair and made her way down to the common room where she found it fairly emptied except for two boys playing some chess.  
  
"Morning Mione." Ron greeted her.  
  
"Morning guys. Where's Morgan and Ginny?"  
  
"Down at breakfast. We stayed behind to wait for you." Harry explained.  
  
"Thanks guys."  
  
"Hey Hermione, what happened to you last night?" Ron asked as one of his pieces turned one of Harry's into smaller pieces that were now scattered around the board. "You disappeared before you got your award."  
  
"What award?"  
  
"You won best costume last night."  
  
"Oh, after all that dancing I felt so drained so I decided to turn in. Sorry guys, I thought I said goodnight" She lied. She completely forgot about her friends last night.  
  
"That's ok. Here, this is yours." Harry said as he reached behind him and handed her a gold trophy. On the base, it read:  
  
Best Costume  
Hogwarts  
2004  
  
And under that was HERMIONE GRANGER inscribed in it. On top of the base was a statue of Hermione in the outfit she was in last night.  
  
"Thanks, I'll put it in my room later. Let's go meet Ginny and Morgan for breakfast now."  
  
"Ok, Let's go."  
  
And the trio made their way down to the Great Hall.  
  
----  
  
In the middle of their breakfast the mail started to arrive, just like it had always done around that time in the morning. Letters dropped in food all over the place. An owl swooped down in front of Hermione with her copy of the Daily Prophet and a letter. She paid the owl and feed it some toast and sent it on its way. There was nothing interesting in the Daily Prophet so she tossed it aside and picked up her letter. She opened it and read it  
  
Hermione,  
  
We really need to talk about last night. Please meet me tonight in the Room of Requirement at midnight. When you get there, just think Draco's room and it will open up to where I am. Please be there.  
  
-Draco  
  
She wasn't sure if she should see him or not. 'You owe it to yourself to see him. Do you want to spend the rest of your life wondering what would've happened if you went?' She thought to herself, and soon after thinking, she made her final decision.  
  
"Harry, do you plan on sneaking anywhere tonight?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could borrow your invisibility cloak tonight"  
  
"Hermione Granger! Are you _actually_ gonna break a rule and sneak out?!" Harry said, shocked but with some sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Shh, Harry, not so loud. But yes, those are my intensions."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I can't tell you. At least not now I can't. But I promise, when the time is right, you'll know."  
  
"Hermione, is everything ok?" Ron asked after hearing Harry half shout and joined in on the conversation.  
  
"Hopefully by tonight, it will be."  
  
------  
  
That night the girls talked in the common room while they waited for the guys to get back from Quidditch practice.  
  
"So how long has it been Gin?" Morgan asked.  
  
"6 months in 3 weeks!" Ginny replied with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Wow! What makes you like him so much?"  
  
"I'll try and make a long list short. Let's see...he's so funny and charming, dreamy eyes, knows what to say to make me feel better when I'm down..."  
  
"Funny, charming, dreamy eyes...sounds like your talking about me." Harry said as he came up from behind Ginny and wrapped his arms around her neck and started planting soft kisses on it. "But you forgot incredibly sexy." He whispered seductively as he nibbled on her earlobe.  
  
Ginny turned on her seat to face him.  
  
"And what gave you the idea that I was talking about you?" Ginny and Harry were now only inches apart, having a stare down.  
  
"Well, if you weren't talking about me, then who _were_ you talking about?" He retorted slyly.  
  
"My boyfriend." She said with a grin.  
  
Then before Harry could say anything back he felt someone pull his robes and was soon walking backwards.  
  
"Sorry to break up this little love fest, but I need to talk to Harry."  
  
Hermione dragged Harry up the stairs and they were standing outside the boys and girls dorms.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Can you give me your cloak?"  
  
"Yea, I'll be right back." He went into the boys' dorm and came back quickly after he entered with the cloak in his hand and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks! You're a life saver!" She gave him a hug and went into her dorm.  
  
-----------  
  
11:45 rolled around and Hermione tip toed out of her bedroom, down into the common room and climbed out of the portrait. After making sure that every inch of her was covered, she made her way to the Room of Requirement.  
  
Her heart began to beat faster and faster with each step that she took as she drew closer and closer to the door until she was standing right in front of the door. '_Draco's room....Draco's room...Draco's room...Draco's room..._' she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She reached out to grab the door knob and her body suddenly went numb. She slowly turned the knob and inched the door open. When she saw inside, she was speechless.  
  
There was no floor, no walls, no ceiling. There was just the night sky, the stars and clouds. A cloud came floating up to her and she carefully stepped onto it. Once she had both feet firmly on the cloud and she knew she wasn't going to fall through, the cloud started to float away from the door.  
  
As she floated to...to...where was she going? Well, where ever she was going, she didn't know, but what she did know was that she was enjoying both the journey and the view. Every so often she would see a shooting star fly across her way as the other stars twinkled brightly. She looked across the way and saw a small figure, she couldn't make it out, but she had a good idea of what it might be.  
  
The cloud started to slow down until it came to a complete stop. She stepped off the cloud that she was on and stepped onto the bigger one that was out in front of her.  
  
"I'm glad you made it." Hermione looked and saw Draco sitting down.  
  
"I had to. You're right, we do need to talk." She walked over to him and plopped down next to him.  
  
"So let's talk."  
  
"Why is this year different, Draco? Why, after tormenting me for so long, have u decided to stop being the enemy?" She came out saying, getting to the point.  
  
"You really wanna know the truth?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"The truth is...I never really hated you. See, I knew you were different than most girls. But I never could have gotten to get to know you like I wanted, seeing as I am a Malfoy and there is the reputation that I am expected to maintain. And I did what was expected of me. It was because of the Malfoy name that I had to be mean to you, even though it was against my will..." He stopped and saw how Hermione was listening to his every word. So he continued.  
  
"My whole life, I've been brain washed by my father and was taught that everyone was lower than us. You wanna know why this year is different. What's different this year is that I'm fucking 16 years old and I think it's time that I start thinking for myself, figure out who's scum on my own. My father is scum and you, Hermione Granger, are no scum. So what if my last name is Malfoy!? It means nothing to me...it's just a name. It doesn't mean I have to follow in my father's footsteps and be my father. It's just a name I got stuck with, and not by choice." He said looking into her now watery eyes and he meant every word of it. He felt so relieved to finally get it out in the open. It was bottling up inside him for quite sometime now.  
  
"And if you can believe it...there's more. From all the girls that I've kissed, I've never had a kiss that meant so much to me. It was like I was kissing for the first time. Not only that, but a hole in my heart that I never knew I had was filled last night."  
  
Tears were now running down freely on her cheeks. But these were tears of happiness, ones that haven't been shed since her second year at Hogwarts when Hagrid returned from Azkaban.  
  
Draco moved toward her and they were face to face and looked at each other until Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Draco...that kiss last night not only made you complete, but did the exact same thing to me. And that's why I ran. I didn't know what else to do. Everything was happening so fast and it scared me that a kiss like that did that to me and it was coming from you." She said softly and a fresh batch of tears came out of her eyes.  
  
Draco moved closer to Hermione and he did what he had done the night before. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped away her tears. Draco kept her face in his hands and he kissed her soft lips.  
  
"Draco..." she said in between kisses.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Does this mean what I think it means?" She asked smiling against his lips.  
  
"What do you want it to mean?"  
  
"That we're a couple."  
  
"Then that's what it means."  
  
Hermione was thrilled and was finally happy. She had someone. Someone to cuddle up with during cold, long nights and when things weren't going right, she had someone now to tell her that it would be alright. She couldn't wait to tell her best friends that she was now with Dra...she suddenly remembered that she hadn't exactly told Harry and Ron about her encounter with Draco at the dance. Would they understand? Would they try and kill Draco? Hermione didn't know, but what she did know was that her and Draco would have to keep it a secret for a while, until she told them.  
  
"Draco, would you do me a small favor?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Would you mind if we just kept this to our selves, I wanna tell Harry and Ron myself, I don't want them to find out from someone else."  
  
"Yea. Plus, there's the thought of my father finding out."  
  
"So what your saying is..."  
  
"...we'd have to meet secretly." He finished her sentence. "We'll go through the days as if nothing is going on between us and we'd meet whenever we could. That is, if you don't mind."  
  
"No, I understand." She was relieved that they were thinking on the same terms.  
  
"I knew you would." And he started kissing her again.  
  
They spent another ten minutes kissing in each other's arms when Hermione spoke up again.  
  
"I think we should get to bed. We have classes in the morning."  
  
"You think too much." He teased. "But as always, your right."  
  
He took out his wand and summoned a cloud to come and take them to the door. Before walking out into the corridor, Hermione gave Draco one last goodnight kiss. Draco smiled and walked down to the dungeons. She watched until he was out of sight, put on Harry's cloak and walked up to the Gryffindor common room. Once in her bed, she closed her eyes and slept for the rest of the night. It was the first night in a while that Hermione got a decent night's sleep  
  
**A/N**: whoa whoa whoa! Draco Malfoy was behind the mask?! And is now Hermione's boyfriend?! Well at least Hermione is now happy and Draco was sincere on what he told Hermione...or was he telling the **whole** truth? And what will happen when Hermione tells Harry and Ron? Mwahahahahaha....  
  
Ne wayz...I have the next chapter all written out but I'm not exactly happy with it so before I post it I'm gunna work on it, so it might be a while before I update again. But it shouldn't be too long now that I'm basically done with school for the summer. 


	5. Telling Harry and Ron

**A/N**: here's another chapter! I hope that u enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Just like the rest of these stories, I don't own any of the characters, I only own the ones that I made up...but I really wouldn't mind owning Draco, Harry or Ron (hey...could u blame me??)  
  
Yours Truly  
  
Chapter 5: Telling Harry and Ron  
  
Hermione turned on her side and opened her eyes. They came in contact with her trophy that was sitting on top of her night stand and she smiled. It was a reminder of the best night of her life. It was the first thing she saw in the morning and the last when she went to bed. It's been almost a week since they became a couple and each day Hermione finds out more and more about Draco that she never knew before. For example, one night Draco told her that he was very close with his mother. When his father gave him a hard time or a beating for no reason, he would turn to his mother for comfort. They always look out for the other when his father was in one of his moods. Draco never told anyone about it...not even Crabbe or Golye. Not like they would tell anyone in the first place, but they couldn't offer to comfort and support like Hermione did.  
  
She looked at the clock and groaned. She actually had to get up and go to classes, and for the first time for as long as Hermione could remember, she would rather stay in bed then deal with the professors. After finally getting dressed and ready for the day, Hermione joined her friends down at the Great Hall and after seating herself in her usual seat, she tucked into some food.  
  
"I can't believe we have to start the day with Double Potions!" Ron complained. "And with Slytherins nonetheless"  
  
Double Potions....Slytherins....Draco. At the thought of him, Hermione looked up at the Slytherin table and found who she was looking for. Draco felt her gaze upon him and turned her way. He smiled at her and gave her a wink. Hermione smiled back and took a mental note to tell him, the next time she got to talk to him, that he should smile more often.  
  
"We're gonna have more points taken away from us today, I know it." Ron continued.  
  
"Oh, give it up Ron!" Morgan, Ginny, Hermione and Harry said as one. They all laughed at the hurtful and defeated look on Ron's face. Soon after, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to Potions as Ginny went to Defense Against the Dark Arts and Morgan to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
The trio took their seats and waited for Snape to come in and start the lesson for the day. Harry and Ron started talking about their upcoming Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, while Hermione sat there with her thoughts, when a small ball of parchment came falling from above and landed in front of her. She looked to see if anyone else saw it, but everyone else was either in deep conversation or falling asleep. Hermione picked the small ball up and unraveled it. It was a note that consist one word....tonight. She looked back and caught eye sight of Draco, in which he nodded, confirming that the note had in fact been from him.  
  
"Settle down, now, and pay attention." Said Snape, as he just entered the room and was making his way to the front of the class. "Today you will be reading on the potion Veritaserum. Now for those of you who don't know already, Veritaserum is a very powerful truth potion. It makes the drinker tell the truth no matter what. Turn to page 394 (**A/N**: haha, I couldn't resist) and begin reading on it. I want an essay on it, a foot long, by tomorrow. It will be handed in before you start to brew the potion yourself. Well, what are you all waiting for? Begin!" With that said, everyone nervously and quickly opened their books and started reading.  
  
After Potions, the Trio had History of Magic with Morgan. Morgan and Ron sat in the back together while Harry and Hermione sat together and since it was yet another useless class, Harry and Hermione passed notes to each other.  
  
'How did last night go?' Harry finally asked in the note. He folded it up and slid it in front of Hermione.  
  
'It went...well. But here isn't the time nor the place to talk about it. Can we meet up later after dinner?' Hermione replied with. She folded it back the way it was handed to her and she slid it to Harry.  
  
'Yea, just name the place and the time.'  
  
'Library, 8:30'  
  
'Alright, I'll let Ron know later in Divination. So what do you think I should get Ginny for our anniversary?' Harry asked, changing the subject to something that they would be able to talk about to pass the time until the bell rang to let them go to lunch.  
  
Once inside the Great Hall, Ron, Morgan, Harry and Hermione took their seats and were shortly joined by Ginny.  
  
"So how was Potions, Ron?" Morgan asked, kissing his neck up and down, trying to relieve some of his tension from his morning classes.  
  
"It wasn't that bad. I have an essay to write tonight." He said as he returned the kisses. "I'll be up all night doing it."  
  
"Oh, I was planning on doing something else tonight." She said disappointedly.  
  
"What'd you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, I do have a promise I owe you."  
  
"Instead of tonight, how about after lunch? I have break next and I'm pretty sure that you do too." He said rubbing her stomach suggestively.  
  
"Alright." And suddenly lunch couldn't end fast enough for Ron. He grabbed Morgan's arm and ran out of the Hall.  
  
Minutes later lunch ended and everyone in the Great Hall scattered into different directions. Harry walked Ginny to her next class and then headed towards Hagrid's hut to pay him an overdue visit, while Hermione made her way to the library to start her Potions essay. The library was where she intended to go, but it's not where she ended up. On her way there, she was pulled into an empty classroom that looked like it hadn't been used in years judging by the dust and cobwebs that were on the chairs and desks.  
  
Hermione turned to find Draco smirking at her.  
  
"I thought you wanted me to..." She started to say but was cut off by his lips. Once out of the kiss, Draco looked at Hermione and smiled. Seeing the smile, she remembered something. "You know you should smile more often. It looks good on you....very sexy."  
  
"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"I thought that you wanted to meet tonight?" She asked, still in his arms.  
  
Draco frowned.  
  
"I needed some cheering up. I got a letter from my father saying that my mother is ill."  
  
"Draco, I'm so sorry to hear that. What's the matter with her?"  
  
"They're not sure yet, they need to run some tests on her."  
  
"Come here." She said and gave him a huge hug. This is what Draco needed. It felt so good to have someone to talk to and be there for you. He never wanted to get out of the hug, he just wanted to stay like that forever with her.  
  
"Thanks, this means a lot to me." He said. And he gave her a kiss.  
  
Hermione and Draco spent the rest of their break in the classroom together, until the bell rang. Draco walked Hermione out into the corridor and whispered, "I'll see you in Transfiguration" into her ear and gave her a goodbye kiss. Little did they know that they got caught together.  
  
Transfiguration was the last class of the day after their break. Morgan and Ron walked into the classroom just before they were officially late. Morgan casually sat next to Hermione and Ron took his seat next to Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow at him and Ron blushed.  
  
Transfiguration that day went rather quickly. They had learned a spell to turn animals into any other animal they wanted. Of coarse Hermione was the only one who got it as she turned her toad into a ferret. As she had done so, she looked at Draco, who gave her an evil look, but then soon turned into a small smirk. Their homework that night was to practice the spell and since Hermione already had it down, the only thing she had to do that night was the Potions essay that she never got to do.  
  
After dinner that night, Hermione sat in the common room, finishing up her Potions essay when Ginny came and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Uh huh." Hermione answered, not looking up form her essay.  
  
"Well, we've been friends for a while now, and we can tell each other anything and know it won't be repeated right?"  
  
"Uh huh." She said again, still not looking away from her essay. She began to write faster to get the stupid thing done. She still had to meet Harry and Ron in the library soon and then meet Draco in the classroom that they were in earlier.  
  
"Hermione, is there something going on between you and Malfoy?" Ginny came out and said.  
  
Hermione now stopped what she was doing. She picked her head up and put her quill down and turned to face Ginny.  
  
"I...I don't know what your talking about." Hermione lied. How did she know? How did she find out?  
  
"Hermione, I've known you long enough to know whether or not if your ling. Now I know you are so tell me the truth." But Hermione answer. "Oh come on! I'm your best friend, now spill!"  
  
Hermione let out a deep sigh and began. "You swear to Merlin you won't tell anyone?"  
  
Ginny nodded her head in excitement, waiting to hear what she was about to say.  
  
"Yes, there is something going on between Draco and I. We're...going out."  
  
"_You_ and _Malfoy_?!"  
  
"Shh! Yes, that's what I said. But you can't tell anyone! We have to keep it a secret so his father doesn't find out and try to do something to me or him."  
  
"Does Harry and Ron know?"  
  
"Not yet. I'm meeting them in a few to tell them."  
  
Ginny nodded her head and stood up to walk to bed.  
  
"Ginny...." Ginny stopped in her tracks and turned back towards Hermione. "How did you know there was something going on between us?"  
  
Ginny smiled. "I saw the way you two were looking at each other at lunch this afternoon." Hermione smiled back. "Night Hermione."  
  
"Night Gin."  
  
Hermione finished the last sentence of her essay and put it in her bag. By the time she was done, she barely had a moment to herself as it was nearly time to meet Harry and Ron.  
  
"Merlin, it's gonna be another tiring night." She said her herself. She heaved herself off the seat and walked out of the common room.  
  
Once inside the library, she found Harry and Ron surprising there already.  
  
For the first time, in all her years of knowing them, she was actually nervous to talk to them. But they were her best friends, surely they would understand and support her...wouldn't they? She was about to find out.  
  
"Thanks for coming guys." She said as she took a seat across from them.  
  
"Anytime. What did you want to talk to us about?" Ron asked, a little alarmed that something bad had happened.  
  
"First off, before I tell you, you have to swear to Merlin that you won't flip a lid."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and then nodded. "We swear Mione." Harry said softly.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and began to tell her story.  
  
"Remember when I told you guys that the reason I disappeared later that night of the Ball was because I was tired?" Both boys nodded. "Well, that's not _exactly_ what happened...."  
  
Hermione went on telling them everything. From begging to end. From dancing with someone she wasn't exactly sure who it was, to walking outside, to tripping and ending up kissing the guy, and to finding out who it was.  
  
"So who was he?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well..." She began.  
  
"Just tell us. We already promised not to lose it and we intend to keep it." Ron said.  
  
"It's Draco." She said barely audible. If Harry and Ron weren't sitting so close to her, they wouldn't have heard her.  
  
There was a few minutes of silence. Hermione looked nervously at them and she was surprised that they hadn't starting yelling at her. But for Harry and Ron, the thought of Hermione and Malfoy being together was still trying to process through their minds. Finally Harry broke the some what awkward silence.  
  
"If this is what you want and as long as your happy, then I'm happy as well." Harry said.  
  
Hermione looked from Harry to Ron. Ron seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
"I can't say I like the idea, but I don't want to stand in the way of your happiness." He finally said looking at her. "Now _you_ have to promise us something. Promise us that if Malfoy mistreats you in **ANY** way, you come straight to us and let us handle it." He finished and looked Harry who was nodding his head, agreeing with him.  
  
Hermione felt so relieved. She knew they would understand and that's why she loved them so much. Considering she's an only child, Harry and Ron were the closest thing she has for brothers. She couldn't help but feel some what glad that they were being overprotective of her.  
  
"I promise. You guys have no idea how much this means to me." She said as she stood up giving them each a hug. "I'm actually on my way to go meet him now, so I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
"See ya Hermione."  
  
As she go to the door, she waved her hand 'goodbye' from behind her and exited out of the library, leaving Harry and Ron alone.  
  
"So what do you _really_ think about this?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm happy for her, really I am. I just don't trust Malfoy."  
  
"Neither do I. What do you suggest we do?"  
  
"I think we need to have a little chat with Malfoy."  
  
"And what did you have in mind?" Ron asked, very interested in what was going through Harry's mind.  
  
**A/N**: so there you go! Harry, Ron and Ginny know about Hermione and Draco. Someone else knows too, but who? What could Harry possibly be thinking of doing to Draco? Your just gunna have to wait and see until the next chapter! So until then, click on that button down there and tell me what you think! Please and thank you! 


	6. In the Prefect Bathroom

**A/N**: ahhh! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I made more plans for the summer than I thought and I just didn't have the time! I typed as much as I could with as much free time I had. But today I made sure I didn't make ne plans and I finished typing it. I hope it's not too bad!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, just the things and characters that I made up.  
  
**Recap**: Hermione finally tells Harry and Ron about her and Draco. They say that they are ok with it, but are they really?? Find out in this chapter...

* * *

Yours Truly  
  
Chapter 6: In the Prefect Bathroom  
  
Draco pinned her to the wall, holding her up against it with his body, her legs wrapped around his waist. By this time, Hermione's shirt and tie laid forgotten in a pile next to his feet, a long with his shirt, leaving Hermione in her bra and skirt.  
  
Draco sucked on the exposed skin of her chest. He worked his way up and around one side of her neck and then up and around on the other side, kissing and sucking it like it was a ripened peach, just waiting for someone to take a bite out of it. So he did.  
  
"Draco..." She moaned, not in pain, but in pleasure. It only made him want her more. Even though he was up real close to her, he wanted to be closer, more... inside. There was only one way to do that.  
  
He moved his hands down and rubbed her legs, then slowly hiked her skirt up.  
  
'Oh my God! I'm not completely ready for this. I need to stop him, quick!' Hermione yelled at herself.  
  
"Draco." She said pushing his hands down and away from her legs. "I'm not ready for this just yet." She told him softly. She was slightly embarrassed, but she wasn't sure if he knew or not and as her boyfriend, she felt he had the right to know. "I've never...I've never really done anything like this before." She finish, now looking into his eyes.  
  
'So she _is_ a virgin." He thought to himself. "It's ok. I understand. I won't do anything that you're not ready for or comfortable doing yet." The thought of her being a virgin made her that more attractive.  
  
He loosened the pressure against her, giving her some room so she could release her legs around him and plant them on the ground. Still against the wall, she slid down to the floor and buried her face in her knees. Draco squatted down next to her.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked, rubbing her back.  
  
"You hate me now, don't you?" She asked, her head still in her knees.  
  
"Hermione...Hermione look at me." But her head didn't budge. He took a finger to her chin and lifted her head so she had no choice but to make eye contact with him. "Listen to me. I have strong feelings for you so I don't plan on treating you like your just another play thing for me to have fun with in bed. I really want this relationship to work. And if that means holding off on doing things your not ready for, then I have no problem in waiting."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
They both smiled and shared yet another kiss. Draco sat up against the wall and Hermione laid her head on his lap. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Draco's hand stroking the tip of her forehead to the top of her head repeatedly. Between having a long night and enjoying the soothing sensation Draco was causing, she felt tired and a yawn escaped from her.  
  
"I really wish there was a way I could spend the night with you, without being in this old classroom and being caught by someone who's not suppose to know about us." She said grabbing his hand.  
  
Draco smiled. "Come with me."  
  
They both got up and Draco led her out of the classroom and down to the second floor, carefully as not to be seen by anyone. Draco stopped in front of a very familiar door that Hermione knew very well, but couldn't understand why Draco brought her here. After taking one last look to his left and right, making sure no one was looking or coming, he opened the door and led Hermione in.  
  
Hermione was very confused. "Draco, the bathroom isn't exactly what I had in mind."  
  
Draco just looked at her and shook his head. He walked over to the circular sinks and said, "Never wake a sleeping dragon."  
  
The sinks moved forward and out of place. The sink that was closer to them sank down into the ground and stepping stones popped out from the circular wall. Draco smirked at the alarming look on Hermione's face. Draco took her hand, looked into her eyes and nodded his head reassuringly. Hermione gave a nervous smile and followed him down the long, spiraling stone steps.  
  
As they got deeper and deeper down the stairs, it got darker and darker. So as they past mounted torches, they automatically formed fire, illuminating light so they could see where they were going.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Draco grabbed the last torch that lit it's self up and walked with it in front of him, Hermione was still close by, afraid of what might be up ahead. Draco took a step and the cement ground cracked from underneath him, causing Hermione to become more alert and ended up squeezing Draco's hand.  
  
"It's ok, Hermione. Nothings gonna pop out. Nothings gonna hurt you, I won't let it. I promise." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "We're almost there."  
  
Draco continued to lead the way. They walked down the long narrow corridor, which at the end of it, they could see a small bright dot. As they got closer to the end of the corridor, the dot got bigger. Suddenly, Draco stopped in his tracks. He slipped behind Hermione, hung the torch on the wall, and placed each hand over each of her eyes.  
  
"Do you trust me?" He whispered in her ear. Hermione didn't hesitate to answer.  
  
"Yes, I trust you." And she really did.  
  
"Walk forward." He instructed her. She slowly put one foot in front of the other, walking with her hands in front of her and to her side, as to know if anything would be in her way. Hermione took no more than five steps when Draco told her to step up. She put her hands out to her side and grabbed on the wall to help her step up. "Keep your eyes closed." He said as his hands went from her eyes to her mid-arms. He looked at her to make sure she wasn't peeking, and when he was sure that she wasn't able to see anything, he walked her forward and led her to the middle of the room.  
  
"Can I open now?"  
  
"Not yet. Hold on just a little longer." And he left her side. He ran out of the room to grab the torch. He used the already lit torch to set fire to the ones in the room. "No peaking, keep 'em closed."  
  
"Hurry up! I'm gonna fall asleep like this!" Hermione whined.  
  
"Ok, ok. Ready and..." Draco ran towards Hermione, wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and whispered in her ear, "...open."  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her eyes. She was in a room, and most of the things in there were either, green, black or sliver. It looked like they were in a cave, only it was more modern. It was just one massive room. On one side of the room, stood a king size bed. It had a silver bed ruffle, black sheets and a big dark green comforter with a huge dragon in the middle of it. Next to the bed there was a dresser with a big circular mirror on top of it. In the middle of the room was a black couch with sliver pillows and snakes sowed into them and a matching rug in front of the couch. But the one thing that was Hermione's favorite part about the room was the amazing pool on the other side of the room. The water was so blue and clear that you could see the bottom very well. And as it got deeper, the water got a darker blue.  
  
"Draco, where are we? What is this place?"  
  
"This, my dear, is what use to be the Chamber of Secrets. After Potter killed the Basilisk that use to live here, it just became another room at Hogwarts. So I asked Dumbledore if I could have it, and he gave it to me. After a few touches of my own, it became a place for me to escape and to just think." He looked at Hermione, who was now yawing and rubbing her eyes. "You said you wanted to spend the night with me and this was the first thing that came to mind. You need some sleep and something to change in to. Here, take this." He said as he took a shirt out from one of the dresser draws.  
  
"Thanks, but where am I suppose to change?"  
  
"The bathroom is in that corner next to the pool." He said indicating the corner he was talking about.  
  
While Hermione got changed in the bathroom, Draco just undressed and put on a pair of his boxers right there and then climbed into bed, waiting for Hermione.  
  
He didn't have to wait long. Just as he got himself comfortable, she emerged from the bathroom, wearing nothing but one of Draco's long night shirts that made it just past her knees.  
  
"What should I do with these?" She asked him as she held her day clothes in her hands.  
  
"Oh, um...put them in....here." Draco said as another dresser popped up next to the one that was already there. "I think with time, it will fill up with more of your clothes." He said smiling at her.  
  
Hermione returned the smile which turned into yet another yawn.  
  
"Come on, get in bed. You really need sleep. We do have classes in the morning."  
  
Hermione walked over to the bed and climbed in. Draco pulled the covers over her and she snuggled up against his chest. Draco clapped his hands twice and the fiery torches extinguished themselves. He then draped an arm around her and kissed her head.  
  
"Goodnight, Hermione." He whispered.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Draco." She whispered back, and she fell asleep to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

* * *

The next day, Draco and Hermione almost didn't make it to breakfast. They arrived with only twenty minutes left of it, but they didn't enter together. Hermione was the fist one to enter the Great Hall and then Draco five minutes later. Hermione didn't really have time to chat with her friends since she had to eat extremely fast and then get to Arithmancy as her friends went off the Divination. She didn't even get the chance to talk to them either during her morning classes. In Herbology and Potions there wasn't a free moment because in Herbology they had an exam on Fire Bushes and in Potions they were making the Veritaserum, something that they had to concentrate hard on making. She finally got the time to talk to them during lunch.  
  
"Hermione, where were you last night?" Asked Lavender, who was sitting next to her.  
  
Hermione looked up from her plate and saw the confused looks that were on Harry and Ron's faces. She then turned towards Lavender. "I'm sorry, what did you ask?"  
  
"Where were you last night? You weren't in bed when I went to bed and you weren't there when I woke up." Harry and Ron knew that she went to see Malfoy, but they didn't know that she never returned to the common room last night.  
  
"Oh, I fell asleep in the library while reading." She lied. "You know me, I can't stop when I'm in a good book."  
  
"You really need to find yourself a boyfriend." Lavender replied with before continuing with her lunch. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and continued eating herself.  
  
"Listen, Hermione. Ginny and I were talking about how we never get to hang out much anymore so tonight we are having a little party, just the three of us, in the common room and then tomorrow we are spending the day together in Hogsmeade. Sound good?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Sounds great, actually. We need to catch up on things."  
  
"But Morgan, what about me and Harry? What are we suppose to do tonight without our girlfriends?" Ron asked.  
  
"Your boys, you'll find something to do."  
  
"Ron, we already have something planned tonight." Harry said. Ron looked over to Harry and raised an eyebrow. "What's that look for? You know exactly what I'm talking about."  
  
Ron sat there with an extremely confused look on his face and he was thinking hard when suddenly the light bulb went on in his head as he remembered what Harry was talking about.  
  
"Oh, right." He simply said.  
  
The rest of the day went by rather fast for them and dinner that night went as usual. After dinner, found Morgan, Ginny and Hermione the only ones in the common room, laying in sleeping bags on the floor by the fire, catching up on things. Then about eleven o'clock, Harry and Ron came down and made their way towards the portrait door.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Asked Ginny  
  
"To take care of a few things." Harry replied.  
  
"Don't get into too much trouble." Ginny called out.  
  
"We'll try." Harry yelled back as Ron exited through the portrait, and before doing so himself, he blew Ginny a kiss.  
  
Once out of the common room, Harry and Ron made their way to the Prefect Bathroom.  
  
"Did you bring it?" Ron asked making sure they didn't have to run back to the common room and get it.  
  
"Yup, it's right here." Harry said, taking it out of his robes to show him that he didn't forget it.  
  
"What time did u tell him to be here?" Ron asked.  
  
"A quarter after eleven."  
  
"Then why are we here so early?" Ron asked annoyed that they have to wait fifteen minutes until Draco got there.  
  
"We need to prepare." Harry said as he tugged on a rope that was in a corner of the room. A few short minutes later and the door opened up. Ron's faced dropped as Dobby entered the room in hoping that it was Draco.  
  
"You rang, sirs?" Dobby asked as he entered the room and bowed his head down as he came close to where they were standing.  
  
"Yes, Dobby, would be so kind as to bring us three butterbeers, please?"  
  
"Of coarse, Mr. Potter, sir." Dobby said as he walked backwards towards the door, bowing his head.  
  
As quickly as he left, Dobby was soon back with a tray with three mugs upon it.  
  
"Here you go, sirs." Dobby said as he placed the tray on the floor.  
  
"Thanks." Ron thanked.  
  
"My pleasure, sirs. If there is anything else that Dobby could get for you, please, don't hesitate to ask." With one more bow of his head, Dobby left the room.  
  
"Right, he should be here soon." Harry said looking at the clock. "You know the plan right?"  
  
"Yes! We've been over it a hundred times already." Ron said as he grabbed one of the mugs and started on his butterbeer. Harry took his and as he sipped it, he went over the plan in his head, making sure that everything was in place when he suddenly remembered that he almost forgot the most important part of the plan. He reached inside his robes and took the vile out. He opened it and added three drops of it's containments into the last remaining mug.  
  
Soon, the door creaked opened and Draco walked through it.  
  
"I got your note this morning. What is it that you want Potter?" Draco asked as he walked further into the room.  
  
"Have a seat, Malfoy, and a butterbeer too if you'd like." Harry said gesturing to the last mug.  
  
"Don't mind if I do." He said taking the mug.  
  
"Let's talk."  
  
"About what, Potter?" Draco said and he took a sip of his butterbeer. As he did so, Harry took out his wand, pointed it to Draco and said, "_Ennervate_."  
  
Draco suddenly went stiff and dropped the mug that he was holding. His face went blank and his gaze was unfocused.  
  
Now, Malfoy, tell us why you are really with Hermione." Harry said. There was a little moment of silence until Draco spoke up.  
  
"It started out as a plan." He began in a flat, expressionless voice. "A plan that my father needed me to help him with so he could help the Dark Lord."  
  
"What is this plan?" Ron asked.  
  
"It is a plan that would break up Potter, Weasley and Granger. The Dark Lord knows how powerful Potter is with his friends helping him along the way. He needed some way for them to break up and make Potter weak so he could take him." He continued in the same voice.  
  
"And that's where you come in?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. My father wanted me to get close to Granger because he knew that Potter and Weasley wouldn't approve of her with me." Then there was another moment of silence before Draco continued. "But what my father doesn't know is that I have a plan of my own. My father thinks that I am going to become a Death Eater, but I don't really want to. I hate him and I would love nothing more than to betray him. I know by not becoming a Death Eater he will want to kill me, but it is a risk I am willing to take. He also doesn't know that I really don't hate Granger either and that by giving me this task, he is risking me falling in love with her."  
  
Harry and Ron just looked at each other. They were in complete shock that Malfoy despises his father and is fond of Hermione. Maybe Malfoy isn't as bed as they though he was. But was he really falling in love with Hermione? Harry had to know.  
  
"Are you _really_ in love with Hermione?" He asked  
  
But at that moment, Draco's eyes came back into focus and he shook his head, coming out of the daze that he was in. But he couldn't remember what had just happened. He looked at Harry and Ron who were still staring at him.  
  
"What are you two gawking at? And what happened to my butterbeer?" He asked as he looked and saw the mug laying on the floor with the butterbeer spilled out of it.

* * *

**A/N**: ok, so there's chapter 6....i hope it wasn't too bad! And I promise I will do my best to update sooner! Hmmm...is Draco really in love with Hermione? I shall leave you with that question until next time! So until then, update and tell me what ya think! Next chapter should be a little better than this one.  
  
oOo and before I forget, there are a few personal thank yous I want to give....  
  
**Snowyangel83**: of coarse there is more to come now that they are together! What kind of Hermione/Draco would this be if nothing happened?? Lol.  
  
**XxAnimeLover14xX**: I don't plan on stopping anytime soon! I promise!  
  
**Applescm**: I'm glad that you like the story! Keep reading! Oh, n I want to tell u that I started reading one of ur stories..._A Different Romeo and Juliet Story_...I only made it to the second chapter but just to let u know, it's good so far! So just consider this a thank you and a review! Lol.  
  
...and last but not least, to...

**Harry-potter-luvs-me**: I'm really glad u like this even though Hermione/Draco isn't your fav of pairings! It really means a lot to me that you like it any way! And to harry-potter-luvs-me's friend, I'm glad that u like it too and I'm so happy that u recommend my story! U have no idea how much it meant to me! .  
  
THANKS AGAIN TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! KEEP READING AND KEEP REVIEWING!


	7. An Anniversary

**A/N**: eek! Sorry for the delay. Once again I was busy. I thought that now that the summer was here that I would have more time to work on this but...ha...I guess I was wrong. Ne wayz...don't be mad at me, cuz here is another chapter for you guys!  
  
**Disclaimer**: yeah, yeah, yeah...u know the deal.  
  
**Recap**: Draco takes Hermione to his secret place where they spend the night. Harry and Ron tell Draco to meet them in the Prefect Bathroom where they ask him some questions about what he's really been up to using the Veritaserum. Draco reveals that he really hates his father and is fond of Hermione. But when asked if he loves her, the Veritaserum wears off and when Draco comes out of his daze, he can't remember what happened...  
  
Yours Truly  
  
Chapter 7: An Anniversary

* * *

Harry sat a good fifteen feet above the stadium and watched as red and blue dots zoomed and zigzagged up and down the field. He sat there scanning for that small, gold ball with wings that he needed to catch if he wanted to win the game.  
  
Gryffindor was leading Ravenclaw now forty to zero. Ron has been doing some practice over the summer and has certainly gotten better. There was ever rarely a time where the Quaffle got by him. Ron didn't have much to do in this game, most of it was being played down by the Ravenclaw end of the field.  
  
"Johnson is now in possession of the Quaffle! She shoots-SHE SCORES! Gryffindor is now fifty points in the lead!" Lee Jordan said, giving the play-by-play of the game as usual.  
  
Harry was now slowly scanning the field for the snitch as he flew in closer. As he looked he came in eye contact of the Ravenclaw's seeker, Cho Chang. Cho gave Harry a slight smile and started flying the other way. When she moved, Harry saw that familiar glimpse of gold sparkle in mid air. Harry smiled to himself and zoomed in no time towards the spot where the snitch was. He reached his arm out and closed his fingers tight around the small, winged ball.  
  
"HARRY POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH AND WINS IT FOR GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The crowd went wild with cheers and jumped up and down. Harry landed on the ground and dismounted his broom. He kissed the handle of his Firebolt as it had yet to let him down.  
  
"Ginny, you coming?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, I'm gunna wait here and walk up with Harry."  
  
"Ok, we'll see you in the common room."  
  
After the Gryffindor's congratulated Harry and the rest of the team and the crowd died down, Angelina gave a small speech.  
  
"Well done everyone. Brilliant job, Harry. I have just been informed when our next games are. We face Slytherin the fourteenth of February and Hufflepuff the sixth of May." The team all nodded and headed to the locker room to shower and change.  
  
Once out of the locker rooms, the Ravenclaws were leaving at that moment as well. Everyone congratulated the Gryffindors on an excellent game and started to make their way towards the castle and to get ready to go to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Harry, can I talk to you?" Cho asked.  
  
"Um, sure. I'll meet you in the common room, Ron." Harry said.  
  
"Ok, see ya later, mate." And Ron walked off with the rest of the team. As they exited the stadium, he met up with Ginny.  
  
"Ron, where's Harry?" She asked.  
  
"He's still in there, Cho wanted to talk to him."  
  
"Oh, thanks." And she turned on her heel and walked back into the stadium.  
  
"Listen, Harry, I'm really sorry about what happened between us last year. I was still confused and insecure. I hope you could forgive me." Cho said softly.  
  
"It's ok. Last year was a hard year for all of us. Don't worry about it."  
  
Cho's face lit up. She threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him right on the lips. It happened so fast that Harry barely knew what was going on. Finally when he realized that it was Cho kissing him and not Ginny, he pushed her off.  
  
"Cho, what are you doing?" Harry asked wiping his mouth.  
  
"Picking up where we left off. You do still like me, don't you?"  
  
"Listen, you're a nice girl and everything, but see...the thing is...I'm in love with someone else."  
  
"Oh, I see." She said now looking at the ground. She was completely embarrassed. "Well, she's a lucky girl." She finished before turning on her heel and ran away.

* * *

Harry entered the common room and as always, there was a party in honor of Gryffindors victory. He scanned the room and saw Ron and Morgan dancing close to a fast song, snogging.  
  
"Ah, and here's our star player now!" yelled Fred above the loud music.  
  
Harry was making his way into the room, looking for Ginny, as more people were coming up to him, patting him on the back saying, "Good job, mate." Finally he found who he was looking for and smiled at her. Ginny, on the other hand, didn't return the smile. In fact, she looked quite pissed.  
  
"Hey Gin." Harry said walking up to her.  
  
Ginny stood up and smacked Harry across the face. The music stopped and all eyes were soon on them.  
  
"Don't you 'Hey Gin' me!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"What was that for? What has gotten into you?" Harry asked as he was now rubbing the spot Ginny had smacked.  
  
"I saw you snogging with that Ravenclaw bitch!" She yelled back. She turned on her heel and ran up towards her dorm, tears running down her face.  
  
"I'll talk to her, Harry." Hermione said and walked up to where Ginny went.  
  
"What's everyone staring at? Get back to your business." Ron said. He grabbed Harry and led him out of the common room. "What in bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked hotly.  
  
Harry told him what had happen between him and Cho down at the Quidditch stadium.  
  
"Honestly, Ron, I would never hurt Ginny, in any way. You know that."  
  
"Yeah I know. Just don't try and talk to her right now. Give her some time to cool off. And while she cools off, you might want to find a way to make it up to her."  
  
"I already have somewhat of an idea. I just need Hermione's help with some of it."  
  
"Good. Now let's go back inside to the party and then we can get ready to go to Hogsmeade." With that said, they went back inside.

* * *

On the way to Hogsmeade, Hermione, Ginny and Morgan went into a carriage without the boys since Ginny was still in no mood to talk to Harry.  
  
"And do you guys have any idea what today is?"  
  
"Yeah." Said Hermione and Morgan together.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gin." Morgan said as she moved closer and gave her a hug.

* * *

"So, what should be the first stop of the day be girls?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Let's go into Honeydukes. I have the biggest sweet tooth." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Alright." And they made their way to Honeydukes. When they entered it, Harry and Ginny came in eye contact with each other and Ginny left the shop right away.  
  
"It's my turn to go after her then." Said Morgan, as she too left the shop to go after Ginny.  
  
"Hermione, I need your help." Harry said as he grabbed Hermione's arm. "Do me a favor and meet me in A Girls Best Friend in about fifteen minutes."  
  
"Sure. I'm gunna go and see how Morgan is doing with Ginny. I'll see you in fifteen minutes."  
  
Hermione left the shop and started her search for her friends, when a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her into a dark alley way. When she saw the owner of the hands, her heart began to beat again.  
  
"Draco, you scared me! I thought you were a Death Eater or something."  
  
"Sorry. But did you really think that I would go to Hogsmeade without seeing you?" He said pulling her closer to him and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I know. It's just so hard to be with you without being seen by anyone. I wish we didn't have to live like this."  
  
Draco sighed. "I know. One day, I promise we won't ever have to live like this. We can go where we want and not give a damn on who sees us." He said, giving her a tight hug.  
  
Draco and Hermione spent the next ten minutes just snogging when Hermione unwillingly broke the kiss.  
  
"I have to go. I promised Harry I'd help him out with something."  
  
"Potter needs all the help he can get."  
  
Hermione gave him a look. "He's having a problem with his girlfriend and he needs my help." She informed him.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just saying that I think he's really losing it. Especially after what happened last night."  
  
"What happened last night?"  
  
"I got a note from him asking if I could meet him and Weasley in the Prefect Bathroom. So I went. But it was a waste of time. We didn't do anything, nothing happened. I walked in, he offered me a seat and butterbeer and said, 'let's talk.' And then the next thing I know, my butterbeer was on the floor and they were staring at me like they couldn't understand why I was there."  
  
"Hmm...well, I'll talk to him about it later." And she gave him a kiss. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Wait." Draco said grabbing her. "Meet me tonight in our get away."  
  
Hermione smiled and then nodded. Draco smiled and gave her a goodbye kiss. As Hermione left, the same person who caught them outside the classroom that one day, caught them again.  
  
Hermione walked into A Girls Best Friend and found Harry sitting in a chair with his hands over his face.  
  
"So what do you need my help with?" She asked.  
  
"Well you're a girl so you know this stuff and you could help me pick out the perfect one for Ginny. I'm clueless when it comes to this stuff."  
  
"Alright. Let's start over here."  
  
A Girls Best Friend is a jewelry shop and there was no way Harry was going to do that kind of shopping without there being a girl there with him. Harry and Hermione looked at everything from rings, necklaces, bracelets, and anklets.  
  
"Oh Harry! Ginny would love this!" Hermione said pointing to the necklace behind the glass.  
  
"Yeah, I think she would too."  
  
"So is it settled then, dear?" Asked the nice old lady from behind the counter.  
  
"Yes, I would like to purchase this please."  
  
"A very good choice." She said taking it out of the glass. "You know this comes with a matching bracelet for fee. Would you like that as well?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"And what would you like the engraving to say?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment and then told her what he wanted.  
  
"Very well. I'll be back in a moment." And literally a moment later, the old lady came out with both the necklace and the bracelet. "Is this to your liking?" She showed Harry the final product. Harry nodded his head, paid the lady and walked out with Hermione, only to meet Ron and Morgan.  
  
"Hey, how's Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She's fine. She's waiting for us in the Three Broomsticks." Morgan answered. "She's still not happy with Harry though."  
  
"You guys go meet her. Me and Harry will go our own way and then we'll meet up with you guys back at the school." Ron suggested.  
  
"Ok, sounds good. We'll see you guys later." Morgan said and she kissed Ron goodbye. Morgan and Hermione made their way to the pub, while Harry and Ron went towards Zonko's.

* * *

Once back at Hogwarts, everyone except Harry went to the Great Hall for some dinner.  
  
"Come on, Ginny. You can't be mad at him forever." Ron said helping himself to some mashed potatoes. "It was an honest misunderstanding."  
  
"Ron, until he apologizes for being a stupid git, I'm not talking to him. Even if it does mean forever." Ginny replied while stabbing her ham with her fork.  
  
As soon as they were done with their dinner, they headed back to the Gryffindor tower. Ron was doing a good job getting Harry off of Ginny's mind by telling jokes, and they were laughing the whole way there.  
  
Harry was sitting by himself on the couch when he heard the portrait door open and people laughing. He got up and greeted them.  
  
"Anyone up for some chess?" He asked.  
  
"Not tonight, mate. I'm tired. I'm off to bed." Ron said yawning and stretching out his arms.  
  
"Yeah, same here." Said Morgan.  
  
"Ditto." Replied Hermione.  
  
And the three of them were off to their dorms, and as Hermione passed by Harry, she gave him a wink. Once they were out of sight, the only ones in the common room was Harry and Ginny. They made eye contact and Ginny made to leave when Harry stopped her.  
  
"Gin, wait." He said. "Can we please talk about what happened?"  
  
Ginny thought for a minute, but once she saw the look on his face she couldn't say no.  
  
'God, why does he have to be so cute?' She thought to herself.

"Fine." She said out loud.  
  
They both sat on the couch and Harry grabbed her hand in his.  
  
"Listen." He began, looking into her eyes so she would know that he wasn't lying. "I'm really sorry about what you saw. And I promise you that it was not what it seemed. Cho wanted to talk to me after the match today and after we decided that what happened last year was in the past, she thought I still liked her and kissed me. She didn't know that me and you are together. I'm sorry you saw it and I'm sorry if it hurt you. But that kiss meant nothing to me. I promise. I would never hurt you. I love you." He finished and he brought Ginny's hand up to his lips and kissed it. Ginny was in tears.  
  
'Ginny, what are you doing? You could never really be mad at him forever.' She thought.  
  
"Harry, your not the one who should be sorry. I am. I jumped to conclusions right away before giving you the chance to explain yourself. I'm sorry."  
  
"Well there's only one way that I will forgive you."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a long, velvet black box and placed it on her lap. Ginny picked the box up.  
  
"What is this?" She asked.  
  
"Open it and find out."  
  
Ginny opened the box up and her eyes widened at what she saw. It was a silver necklace with a heart charm on it. She picked up the necklace and it hung in the air by two of her fingers. She took her other hand and brought it up to the charm and she looked at it closely. Engraved on it was GW & HP. Ginny ran her thumb over the graving and then looked up at Harry.  
  
"Happy Anniversary, Ginny." He said smiling at her.  
  
"Oh, Harry. I was so mad at you that I didn't get anything for you." She confessed.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I don't care that you didn't get me anything. As long as I have you, then it doesn't matter. You're the only one that I'll ever want. Here, let me help you with that."  
  
He took the necklace from her. She turned her back to him and moved her hair out of the way. He put the necklace on her and clasped it closed. She ran a hand over it and turned to face him again.  
  
"Harry, thank you. I love it. I love you." She said looking at him again and she threw her arms around him and kissed him. And the rest of the night was spent in each others arms.

* * *

**A/N**: well there ya go. Another chapter. I hope it wasn't too bad. Yes, there's more Harry and Ginny going on and less Draco and Hermione, but they are a couple in here too and things have to happen between. But for Draco/Hermione fans who are probably bummed by this chapter, FREAR NOT, for next chapter...more things shall happen! So why are you still reading this?! Review!


	8. Good News, Bad Reaction

**A/N**: It's only been a week since I last updated! Woo hoo! I didn't make you guys wait too long!  
  
**Disclaimer:** You know how it goes  
  
**Recap**: Gryffindor beats Ravencalw in a Quidditch match. Cho and Harry decide that whatever happened in the past was going to stay in the past. Cho didn't know that Harry is with Ginny and she kisses him. Ginny sees the kiss and slaps Harry for kissing her. Harry makes it up to her by getting her a necklace for their anniversary.

* * *

Yours Truly  
  
Chapter 8: Good news, Bad reaction  
  
The next few weeks went by as blurs. Everyone was busy with homework, exams, and with Christmas being less than four days away, last minute shopping.  
  
Hermione had gotten all of her shopping done already. All but one at least. She had no idea what to get him. She sat up in bed to see if her roommates were still sound a sleep, and they were. She slowly climbed out of bed, down into the common room, out of the portrait, and down to the second floor. She opened the door to the bathroom, walked into it and went to the sinks.  
  
"Never wake a sleeping Dragon." She whispered. After the sinks moved and the steps were formed, she made her way down. Hermione still didn't like going down there without Draco, but she's gotten use to it.  
  
Five minutes later and Hermione was in the room that she's gotten a custom with. The torches were lit but there was no one in there. Instead of going back to the Gryffindor tower, she decided to spend the night there, even if Draco wasn't with her.  
  
She walked towards the bed and was about to climb in when she saw a piece of parchment on the bed. She picked it up and read it.  
  
_Dear Draco,  
I know it's been a while since you last heard from me, but I have wonderful news! The last time you heard about me, I was said to be sick. Yes, I was, but it wasn't what anyone thought it was. Draco, dear, your going to be an older brother! I'm pregnant! I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, it's too early to tell. Anyways, I have more good news. Your father went away, somewhere in the U.S and won't be back until late spring. So for Christmas, I want you to come home so we can spend time together. And I want you to invite that girlfriend of yours. She sounds lovely and I can't wait to meet her. Please write back soon. I can't wait to hear from you. I love you, dear.  
Love always,  
Mother  
_  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked, coming from behind her and grabbing her, scaring her.  
  
Hermione jumped and dropped the letter back on the bed. She quickly turned around. "Oh my God, Draco! Where did u come from?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"From the bathroom. What are you doing here?"  
  
"What's the matter? I'm not allowed to see my boyfriend?" She said, putting her arms around his neck. Draco instinctively put his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. They smiled and Draco started kissing her. He used his weight against her, causing her to walk backwards. She stopped walking once she hit the bed but he continued to force his weight on her. She didn't have anymore room to move back, so she bent her knees and lowered herself onto the bed. Draco went down with her, never breaking the kiss. Hermione hit the bed--  
  
_CRUNCH!  
_  
It was muffled, but Hermione still heard it. She pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I don't know...I...landed on...something." She said trying to get it out from under her. She pulled it out and held it up. "Oh, it was just the letter from your mother."  
  
"So you read it, huh." He said. He knew she read it. He saw her reading it when he snuck up on her.  
  
"Yeah, I thought it was a note from you to me." She confessed. "Congratulations."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Becoming a big brother."  
  
"Thanks. And I'm guessing you know that my mother wants you to come spend Christmas with us."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you myself. So do you want to?"  
  
Hermione didn't answer right away. She sat there deep in thought.  
  
"I'd love to spend it with you and your mother." She finally said.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"I'll owl my parents tomorrow and let them know that there is a change in plans."  
  
"Ok. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm beat. Care to join me tonight?"  
  
Hermione nodded. Draco gave her one more kiss before they both got themselves comfortable and fell asleep.

* * *

'Come on...just one more minute...ring already...RING!' Ron said to himself, anxiously looking at the clock. It was the last day of classes before Christmas Holiday officially began. The Gryffindors had Double Potions as their last class along with the Slytherins. 'Of all classes to end the day with, it had to be Double Potions! RING ALREADY!'  
  
Ron was looking forward to Christmas Holiday this year. It was going to be so cheerful at the Burrow, which it hasn't been since Percy turned his back on his own family. Harry and Morgan were going to the Burrow for the Holiday, which meant Ginny was going to be busy with Harry and keeping her out of his way with Morgan. Not only was Ron going to be spending Christmas with her, but Christmas also happened to be their eighth month anniversary.  
  
'3...2...1...YES!' The bell rang and Ron picked up his things and walked with his friends to their common room.  
  
"Hermione, are you coming to the Burrow this Holiday?" Ron asked, sitting down on the couch, holding Morgan in his arms.  
  
"No, Draco invited me to spend Christmas with him. His mum wants to meet me. But I'll stop by before Holiday is over."  
  
"Your going to Malfoy Manor for Christmas? What about Lucius?!" Harry asked, very alarmed. He knew that Lucius despised all muggle borns and Hermione going there for Christmas had to be the dumbest thing she ever did.  
  
"Don't worry. Draco's mum sent him an owl saying that he's in the U.S and won't be back til late Spring. OH! And Draco is gonna be an older brother! His mum is pregnant!"  
  
"Oh no, so now we have to deal with three Malfoys? Both of them are probably gonna end up just like their father." Ron whined.  
  
"Ron, Draco really isn't that bad. If you took the time to get to know him, you would know that." Hermione said almost defensively.  
  
"Your just saying that 'cause he's your boyfriend." Ron retorted, annoyed.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, calm down. Don't start anything, not with two days left til Christmas." Morgan said trying to avoid World War ten from happening between Ron and Hermione.  
  
But Hermione didn't pay attention to a word Morgan said.  
  
"Draco is _NOT_ his father! He can be trusted! If you had any idea what he's had to go through living with that man that he called father, you would know to keep your moth shut about things you don't know nor understand!"  
  
"That's enough! The both of you!" Ginny put her foot down, ending it before it got worse.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron with tears forming in her eyes, soon to trace the tracks the previous ones made. She was so hurt by what Ron was saying. She thought he understood. With one last disapproving look at Ron, Hermione walked out of the common room and headed towards the library.  
  
There was an uncomfortable, tense silence in the common room. No one knew what to say or do.  
  
"You guys should finish packing, or start if you haven't already." Ron said softly. "My dad will be here after dinner to pick us up."

* * *

"Hey, I thought I would find you here, I've been looking everywhere for..." Draco stopped what he was saying when he saw Hermione crying. "What happened? What's the matter?" He asked, taking a seat next to her.  
  
Hermione started to wipe her face. "It's nothing. Really. I'm fine."  
  
"Hermione, you can't sit there and tell me that your crying for nothing and expect me to believe it. Now, what's the matter?"  
  
"Ron and I got into another argument. That's all. Honestly."  
  
Draco believed her, but what the argument was about, he decided that it was none of his business. He cleared her face of tears and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Feel better?"  
  
"Much."  
  
"Good. Anyway, I've been looking for you to tell you that my mum is thrilled that you are coming. She told me that we should floo there tomorrow morning."  
  
"Ok, I'll pack tonight."  
  
"She's not the only one who's thrilled that your coming."  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"Ah ha! Finally a smile!" Draco said smiling back at her.  
  
Hermione gave him a warm, soft kiss, but Draco pulled back.  
  
"A little daring doing this in public are we?" Draco raised his eyebrows. Hermione suddenly remembered that they were in the library and looked around to see if anyone saw. Whenever she was with him, everyone and everything around them just seemed to disappear and it was just him and her. Draco chuckled. "How about after your done packing tonight, you meet me in our get away. We'll relax in the pool tonight."  
  
"Sounds good. I could do with some relaxing."

* * *

"Come one, Hermione. You know Ron and his temper." Harry said during dinner that night. Ron was in deep conversation with Dean about what they are planning to do after Hogwarts, so Harry took this opportunity to talk to Hermione about what happened earlier.  
  
"I thought that you guys were ok with me and Draco."  
  
"Hermione, we never said that we liked the idea. We just said that we were happy if you were and to come to us if Malfoy hurt you in anyway." Harry said calmly, trying not to tick Hermione off more than she already was. After the night in the Prefect Bathroom, Harry was starting to think differently about Malfoy and now he wanted to know more about what Hermione was talking about when she said something about Malfoy and growing up with Lucius.  
  
"Come on, Harry. My dad should be here soon. We need to get our things." Ron said.  
  
"I'll come and help you guys and wait with you guys til you get picked up." Hermione said standing up.  
  
A half hour later and everyone was down stairs standing in front of the entrance when Mr. Weasley came and put their things into the cars that the Ministry provided for him.  
  
"I'll write." Harry said, giving Hermione a kiss goodbye on her cheek.  
  
"Enjoy your holiday, Hermione. We'll owl your gifts." Morgan said, saying goodbye to Hermione.  
  
"Are you coming to visit us?" Ginny asked after getting out of a hug with Hermione.  
  
"I'll try. I can't promise anything, but I'll do my best."  
  
"Ok. Just...be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
With one last wave goodbye, Hermione stood and watched as her friends disappeared.

* * *

After saying goodbye to her friends, she decided to go and met Draco. She made the usual trip and she was there before she knew it. When she walked into the room, she saw Draco on the couch, fast asleep. She smiled to herself and walked toward him. She sat down next to him, leaned down and gave him a soft kiss.  
  
"Looks like someone started relaxing without me." She said, running her hand through his hair.  
  
"Are you ready to relax in the pool?"  
  
"Yeah, I just need to change."  
  
She took out her wand and pointed it to herself and the next second, she was wearing a two piece bathing suit. The top tied around her neck and behind her back and the bottom tied on the sides. The design of it was red, orange and yellow blending in and out of each color with black palm trees. Draco looked her up and down and smirked.  
  
"Why Miss Granger. What do we have here? A navel piercing? Since when?"  
  
Hermione, who was already blushing deeply just being in front of him practically naked, blushed even more at his reaction to her navel piercing.  
  
"About two months before my sixteenth birthday."  
  
"So are those stones your birthstones?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Sapphire...September." (A/N: idk when Hermione's birthday is or if JK even mentioned it, so i'm just saying that it's September. do u realize the only b-day she mentions is Harry's??)  
  
"Yeah. Ok mister, no more about me. Change into your suit. You promised me a relaxing night."  
  
Draco gave her a smirk. He took out his wand and did the same thing she did and a second later, he was in nothing but his swim suit. It was exactly like Hermione's except his was green and silver. Now it was Hermione's turn to put the spot light on him.  
  
"Qudditch does the body good." She said. "He blushes! Didn't think I'd see the day." She teased.  
  
"Ok, ok. You had your fun. Now it's time to relax." He grabbed her hand and walked her towards and into the pool. It was nice and warm and...relaxing. Draco pointed his wand to the water and bubbles were forming, turning the pool into a giant hot tub.  
  
Draco sat on the ledge against the wall and motioned for Hermione to come and sit on his lap. Hermione sat down and Draco began massaging her shoulders.  
  
"Your really good at this." She complimented.  
  
"Thanks. And I'm not even using magic."  
  
After about fifteen minutes of Draco massaging Hermione, Draco stopped the bubbles from forming and cooled the water temperature down so they can swim in it.  
  
Finally, after a nice relaxing night, they decided to turn in. They got comfortable on the bed and in each others arms.  
  
"Thanks Draco. This was exactly what I needed."  
  
"Anytime. This is what I'm here for. To pick you up when your down."  
  
They kissed each other goodnight and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: I don't like this chapter much, I just needed something in there before Christmas. But I hoped you liked it and if you didn't, I promise the next chapter _WILL_ be better.  
  
Some thank yous to:  
  
**Tom Felton Chica**: lol, I couldn't help but do that!  
  
**XxAnimeLoverxX**: you shall see in time...  
  
**Harry-potter-luvs-me**: thanx!  
  
**Gable**: well here it is!  
  
**Angelarose**: thanx so much for ur kind review! If you like it so far, u'll probably will defiantly like it as it gets closer to the end.  
  
**Hermione122103**: THANK YOU!!!  
  
**Starcatcher-Girl**: thanx, hope u keep reading it  
  
**Applescm**: thank you. And I finally caught up with ur story! U update a lot! Every time I thought I was getting close to catching up to the last chapter, u update even more! Lol. But it's really good and I can't wait for more! And I know what you mean about getting more ideas and how the story just seems to get longer and longer.  
  
**HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY DAN RADCLIFFE!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Narcissa Malfoy and Being Civil

**A/N**: Wow! It's been almost 3 weeks since I last updated! Sorry! I was gunna up date yesterday, but the document wasn't uploading. But here it is today. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is owned by me. Anything that you do not recognize as the lovely J. K. Rowling's work, is in fact mine.

**Recap**: Draco invites Hermione to spend Christmas with him and his mum since Lucius wasn't going to be there and Narcissa wants to met Hermione. Ron and Hermione get into an argument over Draco and they leave for holiday not speaking to each other.

* * *

Yours Truly

Chapter 9: Narcissa Malfoy and Being Civil

She stood in front of the mirror and looked herself over again for the millionth time in the past two minutes. She was constantly smoothing out her sweat shirt and turning to both sides to see herself at all possible angles. She was wearing dark blue jeans, sneakers and a maroon hoodie with Gryffindor across the front in gold letters and her hair was in a simple high pony tail.

"Relax." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. He glanced into the mirror and took in the image. Not only does she feel right being in his arms, but she looked right as well.

"I'm just nervous. Are you sure I look alright? Oh, what if she doesn't like me?"

"Hermione." He said as he turned her around. "You don't have to be nervous. You look fine. She'll love you, I promise. Just relax, I'm gonna be right by your side, don't worry."

Hermione leaned in towards him and their foreheads were touching. Draco rubbed her cheek and kissed her lightly. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ok. I'm ready. Let's go."

They grabbed their things and entered the fire place. Draco grabbed a handful of floo powder and looked at Hermione. She squeezed his arm and smiled.

"Malfoy Manor!" He shouted and threw down the powder. Green flames consumed them and they were soon standing in a whole other room. They stepped out of the fire place together and Hermione and Draco began dusting the ashes off of their clothes.

Hermione looked around at the room that she was in. If she had to guess, she'd say they were in the living room. In front of them was the couch with two end tables on each side of it containing a lamp and a few framed photos. She turned and saw what was above the fire place. There was a shelf above it with a clock in the middle and more framed pictures to the side. Above all that was a huge family portrait. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy stood next to each other, behind Draco, with a hand on each of his shoulders, none of them were smiling, and it gave Hermione the chills.

The rest of the room was filled with glass and porcelain figures. Everything was so prim and proper, Hermione was afraid to touch any thing. The floors were a forest green marble and the front doors were big, oak and polished.

"Come on." He said, grabbing her hand. He led her up the marble stair case and down a hallway. "Mother, we're here. Where are you?" He called out.

"I'm in my room, dear." Came a faint voice from further down the hall.

They walked down to where the voice came from and stopped in front of the door.

"This is it." Draco said kissing Hermione's hand. Hermione took a deep breath and turned the door knob herself.

On the other side of the door was a nice cozy room. There wasn't much in there, just a bed, a vanity, and a door leading to a bathroom. On the bed was Draco's mother, reading a book. Draco walked further into the room and over to the bed, Hermione still holding on to his hand.

"Hello, Mother." Draco said. He leaned down and gave his mother a kiss.

"Draco! Oh, it's so wonderful to see you!" She exclaimed, pulling Draco into a motherly hug. Draco, you know better than to call me mother when your father isn't here."

"Sorry mum."

Hermione nudged Draco as a reminder that she was still there and he hadn't introduced them yet.

"Mum, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is my mum, Narcissa Malfoy."

"Hermione, it's so wonderful to finally meet you. Draco has told me many good things about you."

"I'm happy to meet you as well, Mrs. Malfoy. Oh, and congratulations on your pregnancy! How are you feeling?"

"Hermione, please, call me Narcissa. And thank you. Other than the morning sickness, I've been doing good. The worse is still to come. Draco, why don't you bring Hermione to the guest room so she can settle in."

Hermione followed Draco out of Narcissa's room and down to the other end of the hall way. Draco opened the door to an empty room.

"Here. Make yourself at home." He said, placing Hermione's suitcase in the middle of the room.

"Wait. How exactly am I suppose to do that when there's nothing in here?"

"This is almost like the Room of Requirement at school. Only this doesn't take as much concentration. All you have to do is close your eyes..." He said putting his hands over Hermione's eyes. "And think of your room at home." He finished softly in her ear.

Hermione smiled to herself and did as Draco said. She thought about her room back home. Her bed, dresser, desk, and what was in her closet. Draco released his hands from her eyes and she opened them up. She couldn't believe it. It was like being back at home. She looked through all her draws, both her dresser and desk, and saw that everything was in it. Everything that was on her desk and dresser back home, was here in this room. Another door appeared as well that wasn't there before.

"Like I said, make yourself at home."

"Well, now that you've seen my room, it's only fair that you show me yours."

Draco walked to the door that wasn't there in the first place, opened it and walked right into it. Hermione walked in and looked around. It looked basically the exact same way his privet room at Hogwarts does, just minus the pool.

Draco sat on his bed and motioned for Hermione to come towards him. She did and she sat on his lap and put her arms around him.

"You really have no idea how happy you've made me and my mum for being here." He said sincerely.

"I'm glad I can make you happy." She leaned in closer to him and caught his lips with hers in such a passionate kiss. Draco grabbed her face in his masculine hands and started rubbing her cheeks. He leaned back onto his bed, bringing Hermione down with him. Her hands were on his chest and his were now roaming freely up and down her back. Draco started to suck at her neck when they heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah, come in." Draco said annoyingly.

The door opened and in the doorway stood Narcissa. Hermione quickly got off of Draco and sat up on the bed. Draco stayed down and just simply put his hands behind his head like it was no big deal.

"Sorry for interrupting, but Draco, would you mind if I borrowed Hermione for the day? I would like to get to know her better and what better way to do that then by shopping?!" Narcissa asked excitedly.

"Sure mum. There's something that I have to take care of anyway."

Narcissa nodded and left the room with Draco and Hermione close behind. They made their way down the stairs and walked over to the fire place.

"We'll be in Diagon Alley if you need us." Narcissa said, taking a handful of floo powder, yelled her destination, threw the powder down and was gone. Hermione pecked Draco goodbye and followed Narcissa out of the fire place.

When she stopped spinning around and saw that she was in a new room, she left the fire place and realized that they were in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Before we start spending money, I thought we could have a chat over a round of Butterbeers." Narcissa suggested.

Narcissa got the Butterbeers and they both sat down at a two person table.

"So tell me about yourself, Hermione." She said as she brought her mug to her thin lips and started sipping its containments.

Hermione told her about her family background, her childhood years, how her parents reacted when she was excepted into Hogwarts and how Draco use to treat her. As Hermione talked, Narcissa was listening to her every word, and her heart went out to her when it came to Draco calling her Mudblood. When Hermione was done, Narcissa placed her mug down and started playing with the rim of it with her thumbs, looking down into it.

"Hermione, I want to first apologize for how Draco treated you in the past. If you don't know by now, it hasn't exactly been paradise living with Lucius." She was now looking away from her mug and looked at Hermione with sorrow clearly shown in her eyes.

"Mrs. Mal...I mean Narcissa. There's really no need to apologize for anything. Honestly, I--"

Narcissa raised her hand for Hermione to stop talking. "You may understand, but there's so much more behind everything." Narcissa took in a deep breath and continued. "Lucius and I were arranged to be married and I thought that with time, I would grow to love him. But with time, we grew more distant than anything. So I thought if we had a child, maybe that would help, but that just turned him into a monster. Now that Draco was in the world, Lucius had someone to force his dreams, hopes and expectations on, and that's exactly what he did. For his whole life, Draco was never able to do or learn things for himself. He was always taught that this was the right way and anything different was wrong. He missed out on his childhood, if you want to call it that. He never got to run in the mud, jump from trees or scrape his knees. So whenever I got the chance, I would try and teach him different and I was always there for him, to comfort him and protect him whenever Lucius was in one of his moods. As much as I hate Lucius, the only thing that I'm really grateful of him giving me is Draco. And as much as he missed growing up, I'm glad that he's not missing out on love."

She finished and sipped on her Butterbeer. Hermione just sat there, taking all this information in. So many things and questions were going through her mind. Was Draco really in love with her? Did his mother know something that she didn't? They never really said 'I love you' to each other, but, it's still early for that. But there was one particular question that she was dying to ask, but didn't want to sound nosey.

"Narcissa...would you mind if I asked you a personal question? If you don't want to answer it then I totally and completely understand."

She nodded her head.

"Well, if you hate Lucius and there's nothing between you guys, then...um...well, how did you become pregnant this time?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly the kind of romantic night you would imagine when thinking about having a baby." She replied softly looking into her eyes. Hermione didn't understand at first, but when it hit her, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"You mean to say...he didn't...did he?" Hermione stammered to say. Narcissa nodded. Hermione sat back in her seat. "Does Draco know?" She asked softly.

"No. If he found out that Lucius rapped me, then Draco would try to get revenge for my sake and get himself into a situation he may not be able to handle."

Hermione nodded and they both sat in silence for a while. They finished their Butterbeers and decided to get some shopping done. They walked out of the pub and into the streets of Diagon Alley.

At first, the two walked around aimlessly until they came to a muggle clothing shop and decided to go in. They looked around and started to try on anything and everything. Hermione saw a nice outfit and decided to get it, but when she went to pay for it, Narcissa told her to put her money away and that she would pay for it.

"Thanks again for the outfit, you really didn't have to pay for it." Hermione thanked her for the hundredth time already in the past five minutes.

"Hermione, really, it was nothing. Don't worry about it." Narcissa smiled down at Hermione. Hermione looked at her and saw where Draco got his irresistible eyes and heart pounding smile from. Thinking of Draco reminded Hermione that she still needed to get him something for Christmas. She had no idea what to get him.

"Would you mind helping me pick out a Christmas gift for Draco. To be honest, I have no idea what to get him."

"Sure, I know the perfect place."

* * *

Harry sat there deep in thought.

'No. This can't be right. It's a trick, it has to be.' Harry thought to himself, astound at what was before his eyes.

"Knight to E3." (**A/N**: i have no idea how to play chess or anything so sorry if this is wrong) He informed his chess piece. The piece moved to its destination and demolished Ron's helpless Brook. "Check Mate."

"Good game." Ron said, forcing a smile.

"Ok Ron, what's the on your mind?" Harry asked slouching down in his chair.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Ron lied.

"Ron...I just beat you...at chess! Which _never_ happens unless there's something on your mind that's distracting you."

"Fine. You win." Ron sighed, rubbing his eyes in frustration, and he too slouched down in his chair. He dragged his hands from his eyes down to the bottom of his cheeks, stretching his face. His eyes were watery from a mix of being tired and just rubbing them. The fire shown into them, making them glisten. "I keep thinking about how upset I got Hermione and what she said about Malfoy. It's just weird and hard to accept that Malfoy might have really changed."

"I know what ya mean. But that's how life goes. We have a long road ahead of us full of change, and this is just the beginning."

"Your right. Do you think we should start being civil to Malfoy now?"

"Yeah, at least for Hermione's sake."

Ron sighed again. "I guess we should. It's also a good way for me to show Hermione that I still respect her. Are we ever gonna tell her about that night in the Prefect Bathroom?"

"No. At least not now. When the time is right. But for now, let her be happy. She deserves it."

Ron nodded. "Up for another game?"

"No. I think it's time for me to turn in. But before I do, I have a girlfriend to say goodnight to." Harry said as he stood up and gave Ron a wink before heading towards the stairs.

"Harry! That's my sister your talking about!" Ron complained in disgust as he too set towards the stairs behind Harry and playfully pushed him for making that remark.

* * *

**A/N**: There ya are, another chapter down. I hope this one wasn't too disappointing. Next chapter is going to be Christmas and I promise I'll try my best not to take long!

Thanx to...

**Applescm**: yeah...that was my fav part too, I loved writing it! Hehe. And I finshed A Different Romeo and Juliet Story...LOVED IT! The last chapter was completely awesome and sweet! And I love the new one so far!! I've been trying to leave you a review but it's hard for me to review becuz most of the time, my computer doesn't let me...but when it does, I'll try and leave you one as soon as I can!

**XxAnimeLover14xX**: thanx...I don't know why either, lol.

**Karamel06**: I love it more each time I write it!

**Nikki Gryffin**: aww, thanx! As long as you keep reading, I'll keep going!

**Kole17**: I'm glad you don't really hate me! I'm pretty sure he was using Axe, but if it wasn't, he still smelled as sexy as he looks! I'm really glad you like it! Keep reading cuz it's only gunna get better!!

**Majohime**: thank you! I'm reading a story by you as well...Love or Revenge...it's so cute, I love it! Again, I would have left you a review but my computer doesn't let me most of the time.

**PsYsHoFaNaTiC-062413**: haha, yea I know, I found that out a few days after I posted that chapter, I was really surprised becuz I didn't know when it was and I just used my birthday month. But I'm really glad that I was right, and now I don't have to go back and fix it. Thanx for reading glad you like it!!

**TO EVERYONE ELSE, KEEP READING AND KEEP REVIEWING**! (I love hearing from you guys!)


	10. A Christmas Promise

**A/N**: hey! Just as I promised...I didn't take as long to get this chapter up! ...at least I don't think it's been that long... ne wayz...here's the next chapter!

**Recap**: Hermione and Draco floo to Malfoy Manner where Hermione finally got to meet Draco's mum, Narcissa. Narcissa takes Hermione shopping and buys her a new outfit. During a game of chess one night, Harry and Ron agree that they should be civil for Hermione's sake.

**Dedication**: now normally I don't do this but today is one of my best friends 16th birthday and she loves Draco and this chapter Draco is super sweet so I dedicate this chapter to my TAF buddy, Raquel! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**Another A/N**: just to let you know, becuz this chapter takes place in two separate places, it will be going back and forth between the Burrow and Malfoy Manner. And just so there are no confusions...this chapter takes place on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Ok, now you can read the story...

* * *

Yours Truly

Chapter 10: A Christmas Promise

"Come on now. Everyone gather 'round." Mrs. Weasley informed the rest of the Weasley clan and their guests. It was the night before Christmas and it was a tradition for everyone to gather around the tree and open one gift each.

Harry got his and read the note before opening it.

_Harry,_

_This is from both myself and Lupin. Please enjoy. Happy Christmas._

_Sirius_

He held his gift and judging by the shape of it, he already knew what it was. And sure enough, he opened it and was now holding the latest broom model yet. The new Firebolt XL. Harry was thrilled to have such a great gift, but there was nothing wrong with the one he has now, he didn't want to just get rid of it. He then suddenly had an idea on how to put it to good use.

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny opened their usual homemade sweaters from their good hearted mother. Morgan opened her gift from Ginny, which was one of her favorite muggle romance novel.

After everyone opened a gift, they stayed up, talking about anything and everything, when there was a knock on the door. Molly got up from her seat and headed towards the door. Everyone who was in the living room heard the door open, followed by the sound of china hitting the ground. They all stopped what they were doing and looked alarmed. They headed where the commotion was coming from and once they met up to where Mrs. Weasley was, they suddenly realized why she dropped her tea cup.

* * *

"Draco! How come you never told me about this?!" Narcissa asked while she whipped her eyes from the tears, trying not to smudge her eye make up, after laughing so hard.

"Because I knew how you would react, and I wasn't wrong."

"Aw, but Narcissa, he was the cutest ferret I ever saw!" Hermione said as she turned to Draco and started pinching his cheeks.

Draco winced in pain but shortly seized her hands and held them over her head with one of his hands. Hermione struggled to get free.

"No fair! Your stronger than me!" She whined.

"I'll let you go under one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She leaned forward, closing the whatever space was between them and pressed her lips against his. Before they knew it, they were quickly lost in the kiss. Draco absent mindedly let go of his grip on her hands, but still holding one. He interlocked his fingers with hers as he brought them back down and they rested on her lap. Draco used his free hand and brought it to Hermione's cheek, stroking it and bringing her closer to him.

Narcissa sat across from them, watching them in awe. They were in love. She could tell. She loved Hermione just as much as he did. Ok, well maybe in a different way and maybe not as much as he did, but she was so thankful for Hermione. She hasn't seen Draco so happy all his life. She sighed deeply to herself and it seemed to make Draco and Hermione suddenly aware of their surroundings and who was in the room with them.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm off to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Narcissa got up from her arm chair and walked across to where Draco and Hermione were sitting. "Goodnight Hermione." She said as she hugged her.

"Pleasant dreams."

She turned to her one and only son. "Goodnight Draco. And not too late." She added a wink towards him before making her way up towards her room.

It wasn't too much longer after Narcissa had gone to bed that Draco and Hermione decided to turn in for the night themselves. They walked up the stairs, stood outside their rooms, said goodnight and went their separate ways.

Draco got undressed, wearing nothing but dark blue boxers. He got himself comfortable in his oversized bed when he heard a faint knock on his door.

"Yeah." He called.

The door opened and in the doorway was Hermione.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if I could spend the night with you?"

Draco smirked. 'She asked so innocently. Draco come on! How could you say no! That would be rude to just leave her standing there! Your mother taught you better than that!' He thought to himself and then nodded for her to come in. He moved to one side of the bed and pulled down the covers for her. Once she was in, he drew the covers over her and brought her closer to him. He had one arm around her waist and the other as holding her hand. She nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck, took a deep breath taking in his sent.

"Merlin Draco. Why do you have to smell so good?"

"Why do you have to be so beautiful?" He answered and question with a question.

Hermione sat up and looked at him.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

He looked into her soft honey eyes and nodded. He cupped her face and kissed her lightly.

"Goodnight."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Ron spat.

"I came to apologize and explain myself." The fairly young red head replied. "That is, if it's alright with the rest of the family."

No one said anything, so Ron took the liberty to do it for them.

"No! It's not alright! Not after the way you treated us and what you've said to us!"

"Ron..." Mr. Weasley spoke up. "Let him explain."

Ron looked flabbergasted. "Mum, your not really gonna let him in are you?"

"He's still my son and he has the right to explain, even if he did betray us."

"Fine!" He turned to Percy and pointed a finger at him. "You can fool them with your lies and excuses, but I'm not sticking around to here them! I'm going to bed, I'll see you all in the morning."

* * *

"Draaaacoooooo! Wake up!" Hermione straddled over him and shook him in an attempt to get him up. "It's Christmas!! Get your lazy bum out of bed!"

Hermione was just about to get off and leave the room when Draco grabbed her from around the waist, picked her up off him and turned her around on the bed so that she was laying on the bed and he was hovering over her.

She giggled. "Good morning."

He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Happy Christmas."

"Come on, let's go down and open presents!"

"Actually Hermione, I was wondering if you and me could open each other's gifts in here, together."

"Ok, let me get your gift."

Draco moved off her and the bed so she could get up and get the present. She walked over to the door that connected his room with hers and into her room. While she was gone, Draco opened one of his draws and got out his gift for her. Five seconds later, Hermione came back into the room with a box and an envelope. Hermione handed him the box.

"Happy Christmas."

Draco unwrapped and opened up the box and took out what was in it. It was a green tree ornament with _Draco_ written on it in white letters and a dragon sat on top of it.

"It isn't much, but I thought you'd like it." She confessed.

"I really do. And it's going on the tree as soon as we get down there. Here, this is for you."

He handed his gift to her. The box was smaller than the one that he just received from her. She unwrapped and opened the box as well, she was amazed at what was in it.

"Draco! How did you get something like this? I've never seen them before?" Draco had gotten her a belly ring, and at the bottom of the ring dangled _Hermione_ written in silver, script letters.

"I got it custom made. You like?"

"Like? Draco I love it! It's amazing!"

They gave each other a kiss and a hug as to say thanks.

"Come on. Let's go meet my mother down stairs."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Burrow, everyone was up and they just finished opening up their gifts. Before they started eating breakfast, Harry asked Ron to follow him back to Ron's room.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I just want to give you something." Harry walked over to his trunk and pulled out his old Firebolt. "I want you to have this." He said handing Ron the broom.

"Harry...are you sure?" Ron asked in total disbelief what Harry was handing him.

"Yeah, you could use it, it's still in good condition."

"I promise, I'll take excellent care of it. Thanks!"

Harry and Ron went back down stairs and Ron was pulled aside by one of his many older brothers, Bill.

"Listen. I know he's not exactly your favorite brother right now, but could you do us all a favor and talk to him? He's waiting for you in the family room."

Ron rolled his eyes and walked into the family room where he found Percy sitting on an arm chair. He closed the door and sat across from his brother. Ron opened his mouth to talk but before he could get a word in, Percy immediately cut him off.

"Ron I know your upset with me, but just hear me out." He looked at Ron and all he did was fold his arms across his chest. "I can understand why your mad at me and believe me, if I was you, I wouldn't want to talk to me either after how I treated you guys. I got caught up in being the best in the Ministry that I went against my own family, my own father. I realize now how stupid I've been. I guess I'm not as perfect as I wanted to be."

"Percy, do you have any idea how badly you hurt us for saying such things about your own family? Family means everything to me and you stabbed me when you turned your back to us. This house hasn't been the same anymore. Mum and Dad have been stressing thinking that it was something they did to make you do something like that to them! Do you have any idea what it's like seeing them day after day crying over you for being so stupid, and all you can do is sit a watch, knowing that nothing you say or do is gonna make you come back!? No, you don't! You don't because you haven't been here!" Ron panted, his face now the color of his hair.

"Ron, please calm down."

"No! Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Look, I said I was sorry! What more do you want from me?!" Percy said now raising his voice.

Ron stood up from his chair. "I want my old brother back." He said softly, looking his brother in the eye. After a moment of staring at each other, Ron left.

* * *

After dinner, Hermione went off to her room and started to put away her gifts that she received from her friends and parents. She walked out over to the window and stood there, watching the snow fall.

"You like the snow?" Draco asked as he wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah. I love this time of the year. Everything looks so beautiful when it's covered in white."

"Wanna go out for a walk?"

"Sure. Let me just get ready and then I'll met you down stairs."

Draco walked into his room to put on warmer clothes. Just before he walked back out the door to meet Hermione, he opened up one of his dresser draws, grabbed the small box and pocked it.

Hermione and Draco walked out of the house and started talking about what they plan on doing once out of Hogwarts.

"I suppose I could be a healer. I mean, it could be quite rewarding helping people out. What do you think?" She asked, but got no answer. "Draco?" Sill no answer. She looked to where he was walking with her but he wasn't there. "Draco where are you?!" She started to panic.

_SPLAT!_

Right in the back of the leg, she got hit with a snowball. She turned around and saw Draco's head sticking out from the tree.

"MALFOY! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT ONE!" She picked up a handful of snow, bunched it together and flung it at him. It got him right in the left shoulder. Draco leaped out from the tree and ran straight towards her. She screamed and ran the other way.

It didn't take long before Draco caught up with her and dragged her to the ground. They started laughing as they rolled around in the snow. When they stopped, they were laying side by side with each other and Hermione started moving her arms up and down and her legs in and out.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, clearly never seeing this before.

"I'm making a snow angel." She replied simply.

"A what?"

"A snow angel."

Draco smiled to himself and climbed over her. She looked into those hypnotizing eyes of his and her heart started to race. Suddenly, she couldn't feel the cold anymore.

"You'll always be my snow angel." He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Come with me."

He stood up and helped her up. Still holding her hand, he lead her to the gazebo in the back and they sat down.

"Last week I was reading a muggle book that was assigned for Muggle Studies and as much as I think their customs are bizarre, there's one that I really like." Draco held her hand in his and she was now paying close attention to what he was getting at. "Hermione, I know it hasn't been that long since we've been together, but we have a lot ahead of us, and there are going to be some dark times. I just want you to promise me that you won't give up on me no matter what happens and that you'll always be there for me, just as I promise to be there for you." He finished looking into her eyes.

"I promise Draco."

Draco reached into his pocket and took out the small black box and handed it to Hermione.

"What is this?"

"Open it and find out."

Hermione stared at the box for a while and then decided to open it.

"Draco..." She whispered in shock.

"It's a promise ring." He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Hermione's finger. "Hermione, as long as you wear this, I'll know that nothing will tear us apart and that you'll keep your promise."

Hermione looked down at the ring that was on her finger. It was a simple silver ring with DM engraved in the front of it. She looked back up at Draco, gave him a thank you kiss and pulled him into a hug.

"I promise." She whispered in his ear.

* * *

**A/N**: there ya go! I know I know...so fluffy! But I said it in chapter one and I'm sayin it now...I love fluff and this story is gunna TONS of it! Reviews are much appreciated! So go on and tell me how it's going!

Thanks to...

**Majohime**: I know, I'm against abortions too, so Narcissa isn't gunna have one. Only becuz in most D/H's hermione is usually the one with the new baby sister or brother (usually it's a sister) so I thought it was Draco's turn. Ne wayz...my turn to review for ur story. I really like it, even though I hate it when they make Ron the bad guy, but it's still good all the same! And I think it's so funny the way Draco argues with himself in his head!

**Applescm**: here it is! Hoped you liked it! And update ur story soon!!

**HPLM**: thank you!

**Karamel06**: I hope this wasn't too long!

**Mollywood**: THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Kole17**: thanks. No you didn't ask me yet, but I started reading it. It's good, but I think it would be better if you didn't bunch the POV's into a big paragraph. I like how u have the diff POV's, it would just be better to read if it was spaced out. But keep up the good work!

**A/N**: before I go, just want to let everyone know that I am working on a ONE SHOT story called _Dance with Me._ So be sure to look out for it cuz it should be out soon!!


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys its Corrine's friend Raquel! Corrine wanted me to write you and tell you how sorry she is that she hasn't been able to post. Her Internet is down and it's taking a while for it to get fixed. She also wanted me to tell you...actually promise you that when her internet is up she will be giving you **2** new chapters **AND** a short story! Yes that is 2 short stories and a short story! So just sit tight, she didn't forget about you! And if I didn't say this earlier she feels horrible for not posting!

Love,

Raquel...for Corrine! :)


End file.
